Friend Zone
by KailynnYukari21
Summary: Just a little random, headed nowhere, smut filled story featuring my OC Samantha. It features Dean a lot, Roman quite a bit, and eventually Seth gets dragged along. Sam is in the friend zone with her crush Seth, and turns to her other best friends for relief as things go bad. Hetero for the main part. OCXDeanXRomanXSeth. MATURE!
1. Chapter 1

_To be totally and completely honest, this story is just a side story that plagued my mind and I wrote it simply to keep my creative work going. I do not have a certain direction I am going with it. It's pretty much just shameless drama and smut; The two things I write best. I hope you all enjoy whatever I throw in here haha!_

As always, I own nothing here except my OC!

* * *

I've heard about the friend zone all the time from guys I know. His best female friend is the love of his life and she refuses to acknowledge it. But what men don't seem to realize is that it happens with females too! I have been stuck in the friend zone for ten years. Don't get me wrong. I didn't keep pining after him and refusing others. No, I dated off and on, but the thing was... it was never him. The guy could be just as handsome but a terrible person or really boring. The guy could be interesting but there would be no chemistry on either end. I had crushes but nothing compared to the feelings he gave me; the butterflies in my stomach and the ache when he went home with his girlfriend, leaving me alone. Finally I began hooking up with a friend, becoming best friends with benefits basically, and he was the closest I was coming to being in a relationship. Seth disapproved but a woman does what a woman has to do in my opinion. The worst part of it? I was now living with Seth and he still had no idea about my feelings.

…

The headboard pounding on the wall was killing me. Every time Leighla was over, it was nonstop flirting, making out, and fucking. Luckily I had not seen the fucking part, but even just seeing them kiss tore me apart. Even worse, I was sure she knew I at least kind of liked him because she smirked before she would hug or kiss him. She would flaunt him by asking if I liked his hair up or down more, or if he should wear those damn tight ass jeans that showcased his beautiful body.

"Seth! Mmm, oh!"

With an annoyed growl, I flipped over and pulled the pillow over my head, trying to block the sounds out. It was only ten at night and they were going like rabbits. A chill of arousal and greed-eyed envy shocked through my body as Seth moaned. He was always pretty loud for a guy, even in high school and college when he would crash at my parent's house.

"Yes Seth! Right there baby! Oooh yeah!"

"Oh Leighla."

I wanted nothing more than to slam my fist repeatedly into the wall but withheld from my actions, instead picking up my cell. As I scrolled though my contacts, I tried to ignore them in the next room. Finally I found Dean's name. Pushing call, I sat up and placed the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Hey bitch, what's up?" Dean asked as he answered.

"Please come fuck me or something," I nearly whined.

He chuckled and I heard him moving around before he spoke.

"Seth and Leighla?" he asked.

I heaved a sigh, not needing to answer him. He knew my predicament all too well seeing as he, Seth, Roman, and I had been friends since high school. Seth seemed to be the only one who hadn't noticed apparently.

"I'll be there in a few babe, wear that purple outfit I like so much," he said, voice slightly lower and husky.

I bit my lip and grinned slightly.

"Sure thing baby," I murmured teasingly before I hung up.

Jumping out of bed, I ran to my dresser. Dean was only ten minutes away so I had to move fast. I ran a brush through my hair as I yanked off my pajama shorts and top, pulling on the royal purple teddy with no panties. I debated putting on make up but shrugged it off. Dean has known me for ten years, and it's not like he didn't know I had a bit of acne and freckles. He did always say it was cute. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly and freshened up with deodorant and perfume before racing back to the room. The front door shut quietly as I slipped onto my bed in my usual position. As he walked in, a smirk crossed my lips at his attire. He was shirtless with his leather jacket and tight jeans, giving me a tantalizing view. He smirked and slammed my bedroom door loudly, causing a pause in the next room.

"Just me!" Dean yelled tauntingly to the quiet room.

I snickered and crawled to the edge of the bed.

"I take it you want to give a good show?" he asked quietly as he moved forward.

I nodded and lifted, wrapping my arms around his neck as I pulled him into a kiss.

"Yeah, and you know I don't like faking, so I figured why not call the guy who makes me cum harder than anyone ever has?" I murmured teasingly as our lips brushed.

He laughed gruffly as he claimed my lips. His mouth easily dominated mine, infiltrating my taste buds with smoke, beer, and mint gum; a flavor unique to only Dean. A small whimpering moan passed my lips as he pulled away. I loved his mouth so much. He winked as he pulled his jacket off.

"Don't worry babe, you know I'll be doing much better with my tongue soon," he said.

A giggle worked out as he kissed along my neck.

"Dean, ticklish," I complained.

"I know."

My breath caught as he bit just below my ear, suckling just hard enough on my tender flesh to cause a little pain and so much pleasure. Desire to touch him overtook everything I was feeling, so I did just that, running my nails down his toned chest. I took a moment to trace each nipple and make him groan.

"I thought this was for you babe," he whispered before licking the outer shell of my ear.

I giggled and shied away from his tongue.

"Yeah, but you know I find no fun in it if I can't please you too," I said with a small pout.

His lips quirked into a grin as he yanked me into another kiss. Fuck, he could make me forget everything with his kiss. I barely noticed as he leaned me onto my back, following with his body. My hands ran over his taunt back, pulling him closer with my nails. His moan was heady and thick, making my brain fuzzy. Raw pleasure coiled in my body as his thigh pressed hard against my bare crotch, his jeans providing a strange, thrilling sensation. As his hips rocked, I gasped and clung to him. His dark chuckle shook me.

"Let's make him wish he was in here fucking you," he whispered.

As sudden as he had spoke, he was gone from my grasp.

I pouted and whined, "Dean!"

His eyebrow cocked with cockiness as he pushed my legs apart.

"I'm a starving man Sam, you wouldn't deny me, would you?" he rasped.

Holy fuck if that wasn't a panty soaking line, well, if I was wearing panties. With a soft blush, I nodded for him to continue. His lips connected just below my knee. Gently his lips moved from leg to leg, back and forth as he worked his way up my thighs.

"Always so soft," he whispered, "You have the most beautiful skin Samantha."

I wanted to reply but he cut my ability to speak as he licked up my slit. He groaned and made a show of licking his lips, turning face beat red.

"So fucking delicious Sam!" he exclaimed loudly.

Biting my lip to keep from moaning and laughing, he returned to his work as we heard a choked gasp from the next room. Seth and Leighla's voices were low but it was obvious they were talking. My attention was caught as Dean licked my clit roughly. I whimpered and fell completely onto my back, reveling in the touch of his warm, wet tongue creating delectable designs below. Chest rising and falling fast, I allowed myself to make noise, no longer able to focus on muting them. He growled as my moans got louder. He said he loved the noises I made. Apparently they were quite the aphrodisiac.

"Ah! D-Dean!" I cried.

His teeth found purchase in my nub again as he tortured the flesh with his deft tongue. My fingers tore at the sheets. I wanted nothing more than to cum, but we had our own little game. It was getting rather hard to hold back the waves as his finger slid into my wet entrance. He let go of my clit with a popping noise and our eyes met, catching my body on fire.

"Cum Sam, let me taste you baby," he finally ordered.

With that, he pulled out his finger and worked his tongue in my hole, his thumb pressing hard on my clit.

"Oh thank you; fuck Dean!" I hissed.

Back arching in anticipation, I couldn't control the roll of my hips as he tortured me sweetly. It was so close I could taste it. My moans grew into broken words and cries. Suddenly he pinched my aching bundle of nerves and the dam broke.

"Oh my fucking God Dean! Yes baby! Oh, oh, shit!"

He groaned and his tongue worked deeper, pulling a shrill chant of his name as he sent me on a higher level. He gently pulled back and I was left panting and near tears.

"You taste so fucking good Samantha, taste yourself baby."

I couldn't even open my eyes from exhaustion as he slid his fingers into my awaiting mouth. He moaned softly as I sucked on his digits, enjoying my own taste as always. The bed rocked and I heard fabric meeting the floor at the same time as the familiar noise of a foil opening.

"Hands and knees," he simply ordered.

Flipping over, I raised my ass in the air, teasingly swaying my hips. A smack sounded loudly and I whined, arching into the stinging pain.

"God I love the little pain slut side of you," he growled.

His hands found my hips and without warning, he slammed in. Burning bliss made me cry out. My fingers pathetically tried to grab anything as he fucked me hard, his cock filling every inch of my aching depths. He groaned and bit out my name.

"Fuck yeah baby! Mmm, love this tight pussy," he moaned, "You my little bitch?"

His hand tangled in my hair and yanked me up, demanding a reply.

"God damn it Dean, yes! I'm your bitch!" I sobbed as shudders wracked my body.

Dean knew how to dirty talk with the best and I loved it. So much so that I could usually cum with just his direction. He moaned and his free hand smacked my ass again, making me yelp.

"Perfect fucking ass, perfect fucking- ah!- pussy," he snapped.

My climax was coming fast and I couldn't help but push back into his thrusts. His evil cackle reverberated across the room.

"That's right, fuck your pussy on my dick baby, cum all over me, that a girl."

That was all it took and I was crying his praises. Wave after wave washed over me and left me breathless as he took no mercy in his thrusts.

"Fuck, once more baby, one more time," he growled.

"I- I can't," I whimpered, shaking my head.

I buried my face in my pillow, hoping he wouldn't expect me to actually cum again, but he leaned forward and his arm slipped under me.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

His fingers eagerly worked my clit until I was rocketed to the end again. His teeth sunk into my shoulder blade as he moaned.

"Fuck Sam baby!" he grunted.

With my clit thoroughly abused, he dropped his hand to my hip, slamming harshly as his cock throbbed through the latex, his moans and breaths fast and shallow. I was almost at the point of begging him to stop when he slowed. Gently he pulled away and fell on the bed next to me. Not bothering with delicacy, I flopped onto my belly with a delirious giggle.

"Don't wait so fucking long to call for this next time," he grumbled.

I opened one eye and raised my brow in confusion. He pulled his condom off and tied it, throwing it into the trash with a chuckle.

"You were wound tighter than a nun babe," he explained, "There's nothing wrong with calling me like you did tonight, fuck knows it's not a chore for me."

I blushed slightly but grinned and kissed his cheek.

"You're the best Dean," I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, you just say that because I can make you scream my name," he teased.

He rolled me onto my side and curled up against me, pulling the covers over us. I sighed and snuggled onto his strong embrace, laying my hand on his.

"Thank you," I managed to mumble before sleep pulled me under.


	2. Chapter 2

_To be totally and completely honest, this story is just a side story that plagued my mind and I wrote it simply to keep my creative work going. I do not have a certain direction I am going with it. It's pretty much just shameless drama and smut; The two things I write best. I hope you all enjoy whatever I throw in here haha!_

NESSAANCALIME6913- I would definitely go for both lol!

MsConCon- Your reviews fill my creative soul! Thank you so much! I know, no matter the situation, I would be a crazed woman wanting all three haha. Of course, I would definitely be okay with even one of them! All three will definitely be involved at some point, for sure! It just all adds to the question, who will actually end up together? And thaaaank you! I always question the sex scenes, like is it too much, too little? It is wonderful knowing that people actually enjoy them. Leighla is kind of a bitch here, because, well, I just feel like she would be high maintenance, not to mention a little jealous of Seth and Sam's friendship seeing as Sam has known Seth so much longer! It is definitely the perfect brew for drama; Which happens to be my specialty haha.

As always, I own nothing here except my OC!

* * *

My body felt like I had been run over as I stretched with a pained moan. I groaned and sat up, looking around with bleary eyes until I saw Dean's coat on my dresser. A small smirk crossed my lips as I remembered last night's activities. With a new found bounce in my step, I pulled a tank top and shorts on, not bothering with a bra because I wasn't going anywhere soon. As I left the room I spotted Dean instantly, talking with Seth at the stove where the smell of bacon was coming from.

"You better be cooking for more than yourself," I muttered.

Dean turned and grinned, shrugging.

"I could probably eat all this myself, who says you're getting some?"

I smacked his arm and he frowned in mock pain, putting on a whimper even. With a groan and roll of my eyes, I grabbed a glass from the dish drainer and poured some orange juice. I went to take a drink but cursed as it was pulled from my grasp. I looked up and spotted none other than Dean, smirking and downing my juice.

"You fucker!" I snapped.

"I was last night," he retorted, wiggling his eyebrows.

I groaned in mock disgust but had to grin as he pulled me into a head lock.

"Admit it! Admit you like the mighty Dean dick and I'll let you go, maybe even give you the juice," he demanded.

"Dean!" I whined, "Not fair! You've got like tons of muscle on me!"

"Exactly babe," he said cockily.

I groaned but smiled before saying, "I love the almight-"

"For the love of God, don't finish that sentence!"

Dean chuckled and let me go. When I stood I saw a disgruntled looking Seth, pointing a spatula at Dean.

"No one wants to hear about your dick," Seth sighed, "So shut up and eat before I eat all of this."

A blush crept up on my face as Dean pulled me into his chest.

"Well, I did eat rather well last night," he stage whispered.

I knew what he was trying to do, and while it was embarrassing, it was awesome. He was completely rubbing it in Seth's face.

"I think the whole apartment building knows," Seth snapped, "You two aren't exactly quiet."

We had him. I winked at Dean who grinned and cupped my breasts through my shirt as he made a comment about Seth and Leighla to which Seth had no reply. It took all of my strength not to moan as his fingers rubbed my hardening nipples. Despite my best efforts, I leaned into his embrace, shutting my eyes in ecstasy as he pinched and played with my sensitive nipples.

"Mmm, ready for round two?" he actually whispered into my ear.

I bit my lip and pulled him into a kiss. That was the thing about Dean and I. He exploited my sexual disorder to his advantage and I enjoyed every moment of it, but we both agreed we weren't really meant for more than friends and fucking. If there was a relationship, it'd be a fucking weird one. Don't get me wrong, I would put my life on the line for him, just as I would for Roman and Seth, but it wasn't _exactly_ a romantic thing between us. It was basically friends with amazing benefits. The fact he was in on my love for Seth made it all the better for him. He loved Seth like a brother, but in his mind, Seth was stupid for not taking me up when I was completely obviously wanting him and Dean enjoyed knowing he had something with me that Seth might one day want, but he had it before Seth got it. The stupid brotherly competition shit they always had. As we parted for breath, I took a risk licking his cheek as he had done many times. He inhaled sharply and his eyes shadowed as he growled softly.

"Jesus, you two are like fucking rabbits!" Seth snapped, barely taking the time to glance back at us.

I blushed slightly as I realized we were caught.

"Like you're one to talk," I threw back, smirking, "You and Leighla are constantly kissing or practically humping, or actually humping."

Dean laughed and pulled back, nodding in agreement.

"Well at least we're dating," Seth shot back, "You two are just weird, fucking randomly then being best friends for how ever long until you fuck again."

I shrugged and snagged a piece of his bacon, innocently eating it.

"What? Is there something wrong with phoning a friend? I mean, you've seen my streak of guys lately. Boring as a brick or no sex appeal. How do you expect a woman with my issues to live?"

He rolled his eyes as Dean took a piece of bacon too.

"Yeah, besides, who wouldn't want to be on call to fuck your sweet ass?" Dean teased back with a wink.

I smirked and said, "Same, stud."

Seth groaned but said nothing, heading into the living room. He and Dean sat on opposite ends of the sofa and I sat between, controlling the remote until I found a rerun episode of Doctor Who.

"Damn nerd," Dean sighed.

I playfully hit him but leaned into him as he pulled me closer. It was comforting having Dean here. As I snuggled into his side, I realized it was very quiet on Seth's side of the couch.

"Where's Leighla?" I asked suddenly, realizing the brunette was missing.

"Had a work meeting, then has to go to Illinois for a trip so she won't be back for about a week," Seth explained.

I saw his mood shift and looked up at Dean, wondering if I should say something. He shrugged and got up.

"Gotta piss," he announced proudly.

"Thanks, we all needed to know that," Seth grimaced.

"Hey, you should just be glad I didn't piss on your couch bitch!" Dean yelled back as he slammed the bathroom door.

I couldn't help a snicker as Seth made a disgusted face.

"How did we come to know him again?" Seth sighed.

With a grin, I leaned back and put my feet in Seth's lap. Without me even asking, he reached out and began rubbing my feet. It was heavenly. I groaned and dropped my head back.

"Seriously, Sam, you need to get a good guy," Seth said suddenly.

I cracked one eye open and raised a brow lazily at him. He sighed but kept up his massage as he explained.

"You and Dean fuck, but that's not a real relationship. You need someone who will be with you every day and treat you right," he said.

Chewing on my lip was the only way to stop from screaming at him that I wanted him like that. Instead I managed a laugh.

"Who needs a real relationship? I get fucked so well from Dean, I have friendship from Rome, and I have someone to live with in you," I replied, "You three combined are like the perfect man."

He said nothing but I heard the defeated sigh.

"Besides, that man would have to be plain amazing to top what I make her feel."

I smirked as Dean leaned down over the back of the couch, kissing me hard. Whimpering, I stretched up and deepened the kiss. A hand slowly rode down my belly as his fingers slid just barely into my shorts, making me gasp.

"You want it baby?" he whispered, leaning down more to nip my ear.

"Fuck, yes please," I moaned.

"Damn it Dean, seriously?!" Seth snapped.

Dean grinned maliciously as he pulled back, giving me a wink.

"What? You can't say if you had this sexy woman wanting you that you'd let her talents go to waste," Dean teased, "And you are _very_ talented Sammy."

I chuckled as Seth turned red and groaned, leaning his head back.

"I don't need to hear shit like that," he muttered.

"Oh, but I should have to hear your skills through the wall?!" I paused and smirked evilly before sitting up and fake moaning, "Oh Seth, yes baby, right there Seth."

I burst into giggles as he simply shook his head with pink cheeks and a very embarrassed expression. Suddenly I was jumped on and Dean pulled me into a harsh kiss.

"No moaning other guy's names when I'm here babe, it's not nice," he chided, grinning as he wiggled his eyebrows.

My lips quirked into a smile as I pulled him back into a kiss, running my hand down his toned torso, being very thankful that he was shirtless. That's another reason I loved Dean. Like Seth, he was the epitome of sexiness. I moaned softly as I felt him tense under my nails, digging them a little deeper into his skin. He groaned and pulled back slightly, just enough to bite my lower lip and suck gently. Whimpering I rocked my hips, frustrated that he was on me and not between my legs. Instead of focusing on what I couldn't have, I grinned and ran my hand to the already noticeable bulge in his jeans. He took in a sharp breath as I palmed his bulge.

"I love your cock Dean," I whispered as he kissed down my neck, "I love your mouth, your- AH! Y-Your hands... Mmm."

His hands worked wonders over my breasts as he sucked hard on my throat. Out of nowhere he fell off me, cursing loudly as he hit the ground.

"What the fuck man?!" Dean shouted.

I sat up quickly and saw Seth walking off towards his room.

"You should at least have more respect when I'm right there," Seth snapped.

My eyes narrowed and I jumped up.

"Like you don't fucking do that shit to me with Leighla? You think I want it rubbed in my fucking face daily that you two found the love of your life and I'm still fucking single? Like you said earlier fuck head, at least you have her as yours. I'm lucky Dean wants anything with me. And by the fucking way, in case you some how forgot, I pay half the god damn rent so if I want to fuck someone on the damn couch, I FUCKING WILL!"

Dean's arms wrapped around me as Seth noisily shut the door but I quickly spun and yanked him into a tense kiss. He groaned as I worked on his pants, both of us moaning when they finally came undone and slid down. I messily worked him to his full length and pushed him down, yanking my shorts down and climbing on top of him.

"Oh fuck!"

He let out a low growl and his head fell back, giving me the chance to fully see him in his blissful state. I had to take a second to breathe as I felt his huge length in me for the first time ever without a rubber. My breath caught slightly as he filled me at the same time as I took in how truly stunning he was. My lip caught between my teeth, I let out a whimpering moan. His hands gripped my hips tight as his eyes finally opened, pulling me into their cloudy blue depths. Maybe it's because I was pissed at Seth, or maybe I was finally seeing clearly for the first time, but never had I realized how fucking beautiful he was. I was shocked when he pulled our mouths together, not fully kissing but mostly just exchanging panted breaths.

"Oh my god," I whispered brokenly as he thrust up into me.

He groaned and it felt like he was going to crush my hips as he made me meet his thrusts, throwing me higher and higher. Unlike the normal rushed need to cum, I felt completely fine with teetering on the edge as long as he kept fucking me. His nose bumped mine and he let out a ragged breath.

"You- I need you to cum babe," he hissed softly.

I whimpered and clung tighter to him. Like I said before, it was like my body responded perfectly to his words. The waves crashed at my resolve until I felt it peaking.

"Fuck, Dean, yes, oh don't stop baby," I moaned.

My head fell against his neck and shoulder and my nails dug into his skin as I nipped and licked along his neck.

"Fuck Samantha!" he whispered gruffly.

That was all it took, my name from his mouth, and I was a writhing, moaning, climaxing mess. Tears actually sprung into my eyes as I rode him hard, draining every last ounce of my orgasm until he cried out roughly, pinning my body to his. I relaxed in his embrace and breathed hard, unsure of everything that just transpired and the feelings it left within me.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, still unable to speak, and simply pressed a small kiss to his neck to assure him. Honestly though, I wasn't sure if I was okay, or if I ever would be.


	3. Chapter 3

_To be totally and completely honest, this story is just a side story that plagued my mind and I wrote it simply to keep my creative work going. I do not have a certain direction I am going with it. It's pretty much just shameless drama and smut; The two things I write best. I hope you all enjoy whatever I throw in here haha!_

Guest- Seth is an oblivious cute idiot sometimes. Still love him though haha.

NESSAANCALIME6913- Doesn't it always? =]

IRENELOVE83- Roman has yet to be brought into this little loop. So far Dean is the only one she's had sex with, but that will change! Verrrry soon. I love having more than one person involved because in the real world, not every body is monogamous, especially when not in a relationship. Also, I just love these three too much not to include them all haha.

MsConCon- I just adore drama. It makes things sooo interesting. And of course Dean is going to push things to the edge with Seth, to be an ass and to hopefully help Sam; But mostly to be an ass because he seems to love riling everyone up! Seth just needs to take off the glasses he apparently wears and look at the real world, but that will come in time. I try my best with my sex scenes, and sometimes I feel they are repetitive but I hope not too much so! I know Leighla is probably nice in person, but from things I've seen on the internet, and how she reacted to the sexting pics between Colby and Zahra, she seems like she could be vengeful and quite the bitch if she put her mind to it. Not that we all can't I suppose lol. Thank you so much for your continued support!

As always, I own nothing here except my OC!

* * *

I dropped the receipts of the day onto my manager's desk and pulled my purse onto my shoulder. Another crappy day as an assistant manager done, and luckily tomorrow was my day off. As I stepped out through the door, as if on cue, my phone began to ring. Slipping out my phone and keys, I answered as I locked up the shop.

"I just got out," I said before Roman could speak.

"I'm about half a block away," he replied.

I looked up as I heard a loud car.

"I think I hear you," I said with a small chuckle, "You and your damn nice cars Ro."

"Galina loves them," he shot back.

"Mmhmm, sure, she loves the cars and not the sexy Samoan driving them," I teased.

"Shut up Sam," he chuckled.

I hung up as he pulled to the curb. His car was definitely nice. Sliding in, I gave him a tired smile.

"Thanks for this Rome, I didn't feel like walking half an hour home," I sighed.

"It's no big, Galina is with her family," Roman replied.

Without saying another word, I leaned back and let out a sigh of relief. The music got a bit louder but not distracting, and I silently thanked him. Roman always knew just what kind of mood I was in.

"You've seemed down lately," he said gently.

His hand rubbed mine softly and I let out a sigh, popping open my eyes slightly to see him looking sightly worried.

"Don't worry my big teddy bear, just going through some motions," I replied, "Did you get to hear about the big blow up between Seth and I?"

His brows furrowed and I knew he hadn't.

"Not surprised neither one told you. It was kind of all three of our faults. Seth was being his usually kind of jerky self and Dean and I were making out on the couch, nothing below the clothes yet, and he pushed Dean off the couch, saying we should have more respect than to do that in front of him. So I yelled at him about him and Leighla doing the same thing and Dean and I screwed on the couch anyway. Since then, which was about a week ago, it's been really tense. It's like Seth and Dean can't be in the same room unless Leighla and I are both there, and if it's just me and the two, you can physically feel the tension. I get that we should have probably moved to the room or something, but we weren't doing anything different than what he and Leighla do. And before that, he was being all serious about me finding someone good for me because, like, Dean and I aren't healthy or something, which is ridiculous all in itself."

After my long winded speech, he gripped my hand gently and rubbed circles on my palm with his thumb.

"That explains a lot," he said simply, "Your stress, the fact we haven't all hung out in almost a week, and the fact of why you called me instead of one of them."

"I missed you Ro," I sighed, sitting up.

Leaning over, I rested my cheek on his shoulder and he put his head atop mine for a second.

"Missed you too Sammy, let's get our boys back on the same team shall we?" he said.

I nodded in agreement and felt a spark of hope that things could maybe go back to normal. I really hated being at odds with Seth and not being able to have Dean around without feeling awkward.

…

I slid out my phone as I rested on the couch with Ramen noodles and my favorite Fuji Apple flavored water. Opening a text, I sent Dean a message asking if he wanted to come over and do a movie night, that Roman was coming. I was only surfing channels when my phone rang.

"You know I hate texting bitch," Dean said.

I could practically hear the teasing smirk on his face.

"Whatever old man, so you up for it?" I replied easily.

"I can't tonight, got a date."

My heart clenched and I slowed my chewing.

"Wait, you, Dean Ambrose, have a date?!" I asked.

I nearly missed the table as I set my noodles down. He chuckled into the phone and sighed.

"Don't sound so surprised Sam, some women actually find me attractive you know," he teased.

"Shut up Ambrose, you know you're fucking sexy! Who is it?"

It took a huge drink of water to clear the lump in my throat, but it quickly resurfaced as he talked.

"Renee Young, remember we had that journalism class together back in high school?"

My eyes shut in aggravation but I tried not to let it show in my voice. That fucking bitch made my life hell! Cheerleader, school counsel leader, debate team genius, all that mixed with the fact she hated my guts made my last two years of high school living hell.

"Sam? Look, I know you and her had problems-"

"It's fine, it's the past," I sighed, "Well, have fun okay? Give me all the dirty details."

He snickered and said, "Sure thing bitch, talk at you later."

"Bye."

I let the phone fall to my lap with a tense breath. Well, I really was alone now. Completely and totally fucking alone. I knew eventually Dean would be swept up. He was a catch. But I never thought I would ever consider being more with him either. That was my own damn fault I guess. The door opened quickly and I saw Roman coming in, looking tense and almost scary. He was drenching wet, hair plastered to his head and jacket glistening with water, and I realized in the back of my mind that sometime during my call it had started raining.

"Ro?" I asked quickly, jumping up, "What's going on?!"

He pushed the hair from his face and heaved a large sigh.

"I- I don't even know where to begin," he said.

His tone was defeated, but oh so angry.

"Well, start at the beginning, here, let me get you a towel."

I rushed to the bathroom closet and grabbed a beach towel. When I had him wrapped up, I ushered him to the couch and made him sit.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"I went home to get shit ready for the movie and- Fuck! Galina was screwing some man in my own god damn bed!"

He let out a roar and smacked his fist against the arm of the couch. I winced but grabbed his hand quickly to make sure it wasn't hurt by the impact before pressing a soft kiss to it.

"I'm sorry Roman," I murmured.

I searched his face that was now once again impassive. He sighed and slid his hand from my grasp.

"It's fine, when is Dean coming over?" he asked.

I grimaced and he gave me a confused look.

"He's going out on a date with Renee Young, you know, the one that graduated with you guys," I replied.

Roman rolled his eyes and suddenly I was yanked against him in one of his amazing bear hugs.

"I'm sorry Samantha," he mumbled.

"I'm fine, I'm worried about you Ro. I mean, what did you do? Are you going to try to talk to her about it?" I asked, my voice muffled by his chest.

"I told her she needed to leave with enough of her clothes and stuff for a week, then to come back after a week and we would talk."

I nodded and wrapped my arms tightly around him, wanting to steal his pain. Roman was an amazing guy. If you needed someone to talk to or solid advice, you could go to him. If you needed a reality check, again you could go to him. He was down to earth and sweet, and how she could cheat on him was beyond me. But I knew they could work past it. Despite this, I never saw anything less than love between the two.

"I know it hurts Ro, but I'm glad you chose to talk to her. I don't know what the fuck she was thinking, but I know she loves you. The way she looks at you is like you're the only person in the world," I murmured as I pulled back.

He reluctantly let me go and I cupped his face with a small smile.

"You two have weathered so many years together, this will hopefully only bring you closer, yeah?"

His lips quirked into a half smile and he shrugged.

"Just-"

"Shut up Sam, I'm not the only one hurting," he said gruffly.

"I'm fine," I assured him.

"Really? Then why are you crying?"

I blinked in confusion until he rubbed my cheek and brought away his thumb, wet.

"I didn't realize," I mumbled.

Quickly I tried to wipe the tears away but he knocked my hands back and easily finished the job. He pulled me close and kissed my forehead, then my nose.

"I'm sorry they're stupid," he mumbled.

"Me too," I joked, "We love stupid people."

He chuckled and nodded, not pulling away as he rubbed his nose into mine. I bit my lip and pulled from him. As much as I enjoyed the sweet gestures he was pouring onto me, and I knew he needed them too, it was fucking with my stupid body.

"I- Sorry Ro, you know I- Yeah," I muttered, sighing.

He looked surprised.

"Really, from that?" he asked.

A flush crept through my face and neck as I nodded.

"I can't control it," I replied.

He kind of laughed and smirked but shook his head in wonder.

"That must be terrible," he said gently.

"You have no idea," I grumbled.

I went to sit back but suddenly was pulled into his arms again, this time our mouths brushing. My body froze. His eyes searched mine as he repeated the motion. My body tingled and tightened, and I lifted a shaky hand to his face, unsure of what to really do.

"Just tonight, we can make the pain go away for each other," he whispered.

"You'll regret it," I urged.

"No, I won't," he replied.

Then his mouth pressed to mine full force. Oh god if it wasn't amazing. I wanted so badly to remind him that he was only doing this because he was hurting, but at the same time I was drowning in my need to explore this. I knew it would never happen again. I definitely appreciated him in all aspects, but he and Galina were meant to be together til the end. And the stupid bitch had cheated on him, on this amazing man. How she could want anything more when she had him all to herself was beyond me. His tongue slid along my lower lip and that was all it took. I moaned and parted my lips, accepting him in. He let out what sounded like a relieved sigh and our tongues tangled gently. Slow fluid motions of our mouths led to me being pulled into his lap.

"Bedroom," he muttered softly as he parted our lips.

I nodded and started to stand, but he growled and pulled me back to him.

"No."

I wanted to squeal in surprise as he picked me up, but instead wrapped my legs around him and held on tightly. I heard the door shut and then gently my back met the bed.

"You are so beautiful Samantha," he murmured before kissing me again.

His hand traveled down my neck to my shoulder, under my arm, then rested on my lower ribs. My body was alight where he touched me and I ran my hand into his hair, gently tugging on the strands. He groaned and bit my lip roughly. Our hips met and I whimpered as I felt the size and hardness of his erection pressed against my thinly covered core. His hips stilled and he let out a soft, barely auditory growl.

"I want to enjoy this Sam, don't tempt me."

I shivered slightly as he kissed down my chin and neck and his hands came up under my shirt. His skin was so soft against mine as he worked the fabric up over my head. He placed a soft bite right above the cup of my bra on my cleavage and I gasped, pulling him down by his hair, wanting it again.

"R-Ro," I panted, trying to convey the need to feel him do it again.

He quickly placed bites back and forth between each breasts as his hand slid under my back and lifted me up, fingers deftly undoing the clasp. With speed and precision, my bra was stripped off and thrown somewhere across the room with my shirt. I sat up and easily ran my hands under his jacket, taking enough time to enjoy the feel of his hard body hidden under the cloth of his shirt before I shoved the coat off. He was built completely solid, God and he was oh so warm. His breath hitched as my fingers found his skin beneath the shirt and teasingly ran up.

"Sam," he muttered huskily.

I found the courage to look up and I felt my heart nearly stop. I was completely pinned by his dominating gaze.

"I- I wanna touch you Rome," I whispered.

His eyes shut and he groaned softly before nodding. With the go ahead, I lifted his shirt off with his help, and licked my lips as I took in the sight. I had seen him shirtless many times and while I always had found him attractive, there was something about having this beastly man half naked so close with the permission to touch that made my body thrum. Gently I ran my hands down his shoulders to his pecks, taking the time to trace each tanned nipple.

"Fuck Samantha," he hissed.

His body reacted so beautifully to my touch, tensing and quivering as I went lower, until he jumped slightly when I playfully and deliberately rubbed down his thighs, close to but not quite touching his temptingly huge bulge. His lips parted as if he was going to speak but I quickly attacked his abs with my lips and teeth.

"Oh shit!"

He was delicious and addictive, and in this moment I wanted nothing more. Suddenly his hand slid into my hair and I was jerked away, making me squeak slightly at the burning pleasure in my scalp.

"You are far too dressed baby girl," he growled.

His hand was removed from my hair as I was pushed back gently, hands quickly cupping my breasts.

"Mmm hell yes baby, so beautiful," he murmured against my collar bone, "Perfectly soft and-"

He paused and dipped his head lower, wasting no time sucking my left nipple into his mouth. A whimper fled my lips as I found his hair, pulling him closer, enthralled by the cool strands between my fingers. My warmth ached with terrible need as he sucked and teethed and brought me dangerously close to climax. Finally he pulled away with a soft pop and I lowered my gaze to see him grinning.

"Delicious."

A warm blush crossed my face but embarrassment was forgotten as he nuzzled my breast, running his facial hair over my sensitive nub.

"Oh God Ro," I whimpered.

I couldn't stop the need to grind into him and did such, gasping as the sweet, momentary relief flooded my body. He made a surprised, choking noise as I copied my motion again. God the friction felt so good. I could practically cum right now if I tried. It took a second to realize how loudly I was moaning, and I slowed my rocking with a flush as I saw Roman staring at me with his penetrating gaze.

"You are a goddess baby," he mumbled before stealing a chaste kiss.

He took a moment to bless my other nearly forgotten bud before traveling down.

"I've thought about this so many times before Sam," he admitted.

Drawn from my blissful haze, I bit my lip as I gave him a curious glance. He smirked and shrugged slightly before placing a bite under my belly button, causing a shiver to run up my body.

"On the few nights when I'm alone, sometimes I imagine you, just like this, letting me do anything I want to you," he rumbled lowly as he moved lower.

I had to close my eyes and my nails bit into the sheets as his breath fanned across my mound and he pushed my legs up and apart farther. His hands hooked around my thighs that now rested on his shoulders and I chanced a peek at him, only to forcefully stifle a pleased scream when he licked up my slit. He paused and moaned, eyes closed with an almost drugged expression on his handsome face. This was one sight I never wanted to forget. His eye lids lifted and suddenly he began eagerly repeating his strokes. Strength left my body as his tongue did indescribable things, made my thighs quake around his head and my breaths come quick and short.

"Damn it Samantha."

I was unable to question him because he chose that moment to slip down and shove his tongue in my cunt.

"Oh my fucking God Roman!" I cried.

His moan rocked through my body as he ravished my hole. My hand clumsily found his hair and I pulled him closer. He withdrew slightly.

"Cum for me baby girl, let me taste you and feel you come undone on my face Sam."

One hand clawing my breast and one in his hair, I felt the need to climax rushing through me. Powerfully it tore through every fiber of my being as he tongue fucked my wetness until I was right on the edge. Out of nowhere his fingers roughly stroked my clit and my body broke.

"ROMAN! FUCK! Oh-Oh-Oh- Oooooh my- Fuck!"

He growled and eagerly slurped at my entrance until my fingers loosened in his hair. When he pulled back I forced my eyes open, blushing at the bright light in his orbs and grin on his face.

"Better than I ever dreamed," he muttered as he slid up over me.

Our mouths tangled and I wasted no time reaching down.

"My turn," I whispered as our lips parted.

He smirked and shook his head, pulling my hand away gently.

"No can do baby, I would cum much too fast in your mouth," he said, "I want to cum in your pussy Sam."

Fuck me. With a whimper, I nodded. He rose to his knees and moved off the bed and made quick work of his pants, slowing a little on his boxers, sending me a wink.

"Roman fucking Reigns, undress or so help me!"

He chuckled and I bit my lip as I grinned. Finally he pulled the black fabric down and my eyes shut in disbelief. When I opened them again, I had to moan.

"God damn Ro, how-? My god."

"What?" he asked with a coy little smirk on his face.

"Get over here and fuck me," I snapped, smirking.

He easily moved in predatory fashion and I was yanked under him. Our noses brushed as I finally thought of something.

"Fuck Ro, I don't have condoms that will probably fit you comfortably," I hissed.

He said nothing but bit his lower lip, rocking so the head of his cock brushed my dripping entrance. My nails bit into his arms as I took a shuddering breath.

"No diseases?" he asked softly.

I shook my head rapidly.

"I have only fucked Dean in the past four months and I use condoms and I get tested regularly just in case," I replied.

"I can pull out," he whispered quietly, lowering his lips against mine, "I just need to be in you Sam, please."

"I-I'm on birth c-control."

Before I could finish my sentence, he was sliding in.

"AH!"

His mouth attacked mine as he rumbled deeply in his chest. Fuck if I didn't feel like I was being split in two. It was a wonderful feeling. Dean was big but Roman was bigger, and God! He pulled his mouth back slightly with a soft moan.

"Oh my God Sam," he hissed.

"You're fucking huge Ro," I whimpered.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

I gave him an incredulous look.

"Am I okay?! I'm about to fucking cum and you haven't even started," I panted.

He grinned that mind-melting smile before he rocked gently. My hands flailed until I found his biceps, curling my fingers around his thick muscles to hold onto my sanity.

"Fuck me now Rome," I nearly begged.

"My pleasure," he murmured.

I felt boneless as he moved effortlessly in and out, unable to do more than hold on for dear life. Our lips met sloppily as he kicked up the notch, my body giving easily to his size. Fire flared quickly through my body and I wrapped one leg around his hip, anchoring him to me.

"Fuck Sam," he bit out gruffly, "I- God I gotta-"

Suddenly he shifted up higher onto his knees and pulled me up by the hips, making me latch quickly onto his neck as we shifted back. He stopped when he was sitting on his knees and me in his lap, and the first thrust brought my climax shattering.

"FUCK YES! Roman oh my god baby!"

He moaned and everything blurred as he led my hips in a delicious rhythm. My breasts brushed against his chest in a tantalizing manner, peaking my nipples painfully, as he slapped my ass and pulled me closer with a tight grip on my ass cheek.

"I want you to cum again Samantha, I want- fuck, I _need_ you to moan my name again, I want you to forget your own fucking name," he growled as his teeth scraped my neck.

"Roman, you feel so fucking good," I whimpered as he thrust into my riding movements.

Suddenly he pushed me gently so I slid off and I was pushed onto my stomach. He slid his arm under me before slamming in.

"Oh fuck yeah baby girl, you're pussy is a fucking heaven send."

Moaning I reacted violently, thrusting back against him. His slick chest rubbed against my back and his hair tickled my neck, pulling me deep into sensory overdrive as he fucked me hard. It took merely moments before I was crying his name again.

"Roman! My god!"

"Oooooh god damn baby, gonna make me cum Samantha," he moaned deeply, "Gonna cum in your pussy, would you like that?"

Shudders wracked through me at his words as his cock throbbed in my cunt.

"Yes Roman! Cum in me!"

He let out a feral growl and his teeth sunk into my shoulder brutally hard as his cock unbelievably went deeper. My eyes nearly rolled back in my head as my fourth climax struck when I felt his cum pour out.

"R-Roman, oh my fuck- you- baby, yes, cumming again! Hurts so fucking good!"

I could feel his powerful body tremble as his thrusts slowed and I was honestly thankful. As good as it felt, it was really aching. He groaned and I winced as his teeth released my shoulder, kisses peppering gently over the painful wound.

"I hope I didn't hurt you," he whispered.

As he rolled off, I barely found the strength to curl up into his waiting arms.

"Nothing I couldn't handle and didn't want," I assured him brokenly through rapid breaths.

He pulled me closer and nuzzled his face into my shoulder and neck. Gently I ran my hand into his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you," he whispered.

What? He was thanking me?! I let out a small giggle and pressed another kiss to his hair.

"I should be thanking you Rome," I murmured, "Let's sleep okay?"

He said nothing but kissed the wound gently again before I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

_To be totally and completely honest, this story is just a side story that plagued my mind and I wrote it simply to keep my creative work going. I do not have a certain direction I am going with it. It's pretty much just shameless drama and smut; The two things I write best. I hope you all enjoy whatever I throw in here haha!_

*Sigh. I never seem to have time to reply personally to reviews anymore! Only got 8 weeks til my little boy is here and thus things are hectic. I hope to keep updating semi regularly though!*

As always, I own nothing here except my OC!

* * *

I was vaguely aware that someone was yelling but jolted fully awake when my door slammed open.

"Dude, you gotta fucking listen to this Sa-... Holy fuck man!"

I scrubbed my eyes and awkwardly pulled my sheet up around myself and Roman, who was shaking with laughter against my back now, face buried in my neck. A blush crossed my face at the shocked expression on Dean's face.

"Holy fuck," he hissed.

He quickly shut the door and I waved at him awkwardly as he motioned between me and Roman rapidly.

"Did you two really fuck?" he finally asked.

"Uh, yeah, that would be why I'm stark fucking naked in her bed _uce_ ," Roman joked.

Finally I had to grin, laughter bubbling up in my throat.

"Well damn, that totally trumps my news! What the hell man? I thought you and Galina were like exclusive?" Dean asked, quickly coming to sit on the end of my by bed.

I bit my lip as I saw Roman shrug, looking torn between feeling anger and indifference.

"We were until I walked in on her fucking some man," Roman explained.

Dean looked livid.

"You fucking kidding me?! She cheated on you in your home?!" Dean snapped.

"Shh man, it's early, is Seth home?" I asked quickly, realizing Seth might get a little pissed about this whole thing.

"I don't know, didn't exactly pop into his room to see if his pretty ass was still in bed," Dean said with a smirk, "So what, you found Galina then came here and decided what the hell?"

Roman chuckled and I grinned, leaning back into his embrace as he pulled me.

"Sam wasn't feeling the best, and I wasn't either, and it went from there," Roman explained.

He placed a kiss to my shoulder and I winced at the pain from where he bit last night.

"Is there a bruise?" I asked as he pulled back.

"Oh shit, yeah, it looks like I tried to eat you whole," Roman mumbled, tracing a finger over the bite mark.

I shuddered and arched into his touch, biting back a moan as excitement curled through my body.

"Damn Sam, I can see your nipples through the blanket babe," Dean teased.

Throwing up my middle finger, I proceeded to ask about his news.

"Ah, nothing huge really. Renee stood me up because some story happened in a near by town about a chemical spill; so I went to the bar and hooked up with some chick, who is apparently going on that new bachelor show as a contestant," Dean explained, shrugging.

"What a bitch," I muttered, referring to Renee.

Dean went on to describe the blonde with huge fake tits but I could barely listen as Roman ran his fingers up and down my arm, pulling goose bumps up on my flesh and slowly working a steady burn in my belly. It was soothing and yet oh so erotic. Lips pressed to my temple and I tilted my head, kissing him gently as he rose and pulled on his pants.

"I need a shower," he explained.

"You can use my Tresamee stuff, it's beneath the counter," I replied as I drew my knees to my chest and watched him walk.

That man really was Adonis in human form. He turned and threw me a wink as he was shutting the door.

"I might have to take advantage if you're still naked when I get back," he said.

The door shut and I stared at it, slack jawed. He wanted another round.

"Oh fuck," I mumbled.

Dean cracked up laughing and I blushed slightly.

"Shut up Ambrose," I said with a grin.

"Oh man, he's gonna be fucking hooked," Dean said.

I lifted a brow and he rolled his eyes before falling on his side, resting his head in my lap.

"You're a sex deity bitch, a freak of all freaks, and it's addicting," Dean finally explained.

Taking a moment to ponder his words, I ran my fingers through his auburn locks. He groaned and wiggled farther into my lap, reacting just like a cat.

"So are you saying you're addicted?" I finally asked teasingly.

His bright clear blue eyes lifted as he grinned.

"Well of course babe," he said, "I come at your beck and call don't I?"

A smirk crossed onto my lips as I ran my finger down his nose and tapping it gently, making him go cross eyed for a second before he chuckled.

"I guess that is true," I replied.

As he shifted, the sheet slid down and I tried unsuccessfully to catch it while he snickered at my predicament.

"Oh hello there beautifuls," he mumbled.

Before I could react, I was slammed down on the bed and he was hovering, breath fanning across my neck.

"D-Dean," I whispered.

"Ro takes long ass showers, wanna take a bet how many times I can make you cum before he gets back in here?" Dean whispered, raising his head just enough to meet my gaze with a diabolical smile.

Fire flooded my groin as his hips ground seductively into mine. I bit my lip and pulled him into a rushed kiss, reaching down to fumble with the button to his jeans.

"What the are you doing here? Why the hell were you in our shower, in fact, where is your shirt?"

"Shit," I hissed as Dean pulled back.

"This ought to be fun," Dean said.

I quickly pulled on one of my huge shirts and underwear before heading out with Dean following and carrying Roman's shirt. Roman looked slightly blindsided, but at the same time a little upset.

"Am I not allowed to be over here anymore?" Roman asked defensively.

Seth looked taken back and said, "Whoa man, it's not like that, it's just a shock to see you here at eight in the morning, shirtless none the less."

"He came over with me cause I had some dirt to spill about this chick I banged last night, and I didn't give him time to shower before hand," Dean said, tossing Roman his shirt.

Seth looked over with pure disdain in his eyes. Roman pulled the clothing on while watching the two in surprise.

"How can you talk about sleeping with someone else with Sam right there. Doesn't that bug you Samantha?" Seth prodded.

Truthfully it didn't, because I knew that girl was nothing but a fuck. Renee bothered me; She was little miss perfect.

"Not really," I replied honestly, "I'm his best friend, I know some one night lay won't change that."

Seth rolled his eyes.

"So you fine just being fucked when he feels like it and letting him fuck other girls when he doesn't want you?" he snapped.

"What?!" I snarled., fury heating my body.

I honestly wasn't sure if I was more pissed about the fact he was dissing Dean, or the fact he was insinuating Dean got bored of me.

"What the fuck man?! What is your fucking problem?" Roman asked, looking very surprised.

I realized Dean was silent and tossed him a confused glance, and realized his expression was pissed beyond belief.

"You listen here you prissy ass idiot; What Sam and I do is none of your concern, not to mention the fact it is nothing like what you said. If you paid more attention to your friends rather than getting in your girlfriends pants every second of the day you would realize that I am here for Sam any second she needs me, and not fucking other women in the same house as her like some oblivious fuckhead does!"

I quickly grabbed his arm as he went to step forward and he shook his head angrily.

"I love you Sam but I can't be around this prick if he's too fucking blind to see what's in front of him," Dean growled.

He placed a blistering kiss that had me clutching to him until he pulled away, leaving me breathless.

"I'll be back later, let me know if he pulls his head out of his ass."

My heart was pounding from a mix of excitement, happiness, and pure anger. Whipping around, I shoved my finger into Seth's oh so toned chest. Right now, he was less appealing than he had ever been.

"You need to watch what the fuck you are saying to Dean, and in around about way me! I don't give two flying fucks of your obvious bad opinions on our arrangement, but I will not stand here and listen to you down him. This little thing works for us. We get sex and we get best friends," I paused to take in his incredulous look, then smirked before continuing, "You look really fucking petty. If you want to be able to fuck around like he does, maybe you should ask your over lord bitch if you can be let off the leash for a night every once in a while, instead of taking it out on us."

I jabbed him one last time before turning to Roman, who was watching expressionless. Quickly I grabbed him and pulled him in the room.

"Let's leave princess alone to pout," I threw back before slamming the door.

"You really let him have it Sam," Roman rumbled.

I tossed him an exasperated look while he sat on the end of the bed as I plugged in my phone to the speakers and put on Korn's "Getting Off".

"He fucking deserved it; I love Dean as much as you two and I will not stand for whatever Seth's fucking problem is, now..."

I bit my lip and shoved him down onto the bed, grinning as he quickly gripped my waist. Dipping down, I brushed my lips across his.

"I'm pissed and horny, and I really want to fuck you," I moaned as I rocked my hips into his.

He groaned slightly and pulled me into a bruising kiss.

"Fuck away baby girl," he whispered.

Sitting back up I slid down and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, revealing his cock half hard, already extending far over my palm. I took a moment to relish the feel of him heavy in my hand before I leaned down.

"Oh fuck baby," he hissed.

Moaning happily, I worked down his length. He was insanely delicious, musky and sweet, and so fucking hot. I jerked back long enough to coat my palm in spit and gripped the base of it, working as much as I could with my mouth as well. His moans, although quiet, were drugging. I couldn't help but want to hear how he sounded while cumming in my throat. His hips lifted with my rhythm, but suddenly I was shoved back.

"Wh- Oh!"

A cry wrenched from my throat as he pulled me up over him and slammed straight into my heat. Before I could scream, his first two fingers shoved into my mouth, gagging me effectively.

"Shh baby girl, we can't have Seth barging in can we?" he panted.

His fingers curled down against my tongue and he pulled me down by his grip on my jaw. A whimper passed his fingers as his free arm wrapped around my hips, pulling our bodies so close I could feel the sweat already forming on his stomach. It caused an uncontrollable clench and he moaned huskily. Our eyes met, half lidded, as I began riding his huge dick.

"Fuck Sam," he bit out as I closed my lips around his finger, sucking on his digits.

My eyes closed and I bathed in the feelings of his cock pounding my pussy and his fingers now fucking my mouth. Waves washed through me as I was brought dangerously close to the edge. Keeping Seth in the back of mind, I muted my sounds to whimpering and quiet moans. Roman's moans, due to being hushed, were reverberating though his chest and against mine. His hips lifted farther and I had to brace my hand on his chest as his arm left my hips, then suddenly warm digits caressed my clit.

"Cum baby, I can feel you right there," he ordered quietly, his hold on my jaw tightening, "Cum like the good girl you are."

"Fuck!"

The one syllable was followed by his fingers withdrawing and his hand covering my mouth as my body broke. I could feel my fluids gush around his girth and he fucked up into my core hard.

"Aw yeah Sam, you feel so fucking good baby girl... shit!"

Feeling his cock throb, I jerked his hand off my mouth and forced it onto the bed, following with the other one and smashing our lips together. Riding him roughly led to another striking climax as he shot his load. Hips grinding, I finally parted my lips from his and opened my eyes to see his stone blue ones staring back.

"You are amazing Sam," he rumbled.

He easily slid his arms from my grasp and pulled me into his chest, holding me tight. I reveled in the feel of his skin against mine and snuggled into his body. Suddenly the door was thrown open and a body fell on top of mine. A squeak of surprise left my lips until Roman chuckled.

"I left my jacket in here and I think you guys just fucked on it," Dean drawled out in a sigh.

A giggle escaped my lips and he teasingly nibbled at the exposed flesh on the back of my neck.

"You're mine next babe, hope you know that," Dean murmured, grinding his erection into my ass.

I whimpered and pleaded, "At least give me half an hour to eat," as Roman bust up laughing.

I couldn't help but feel contentment as I laid between the two. Realizing my mind set, I silently cursed myself. As much as I loved it, it wouldn't last. Roman would go back to Galina and Dean would end up with some woman better than me, like Renee, and I'd be alone again. With that thought, I snuggled deeper against Roman and pulled Dean closer. I was going to enjoy this for as long as it lasted.


	5. Chapter 5

_To be totally and completely honest, this story is just a side story that plagued my mind and I wrote it simply to keep my creative work going. I do not have a certain direction I am going with it. It's pretty much just shameless drama and smut; The two things I write best. I hope you all enjoy whatever I throw in here haha!_

No smut, but progress? Maybe some people are true adults in this story after all!

As always, I own nothing here except my OC!

* * *

"Halloween is coming up soon Sam! What are you going to wear?" Clarissa asked as I sat at my desk.

I huffed a sigh and shrugged as I unloaded my cross body bag of the papers I worked on last night.

"Not sure really, been debating if I'm actually gonna dress up this year," I replied finally.

Hearing a gasp, I looked over at my blonde manager in curiosity and saw her blue gaze directed forward. A throat cleared, drawing my attention away, but not my mind. Why did she look like she saw a ghost?

"Hi, welcome to Lotus Finan-"

I cut off as I met the brown eyes of my asshole roommate.

"What are you doing here Seth?" I asked bitterly, "This is my job, not some place to bother me."

His sigh was soft as he sat on the chair across my desk, drawing his hand from behind his back and presenting me with one single Japanese Iris. I felt some of my anger melt away as he twirled it gently, extending his arm to lay on my desk.

"I'm sorry Sam, I know I'm a dick," he murmured, "I know we can't fully talk about it here, but can I take you to lunch to explain some things?"

My heart began pounding as I swallowed, grimacing at the suddenly dry nature of my throat. Calm down Sam. He wants to apologize; It's not a date. Reminding myself of that fact, I took the flower and cracked a small smile.

"Fine, but you owe me a trip to the Habachi," I replied.

He grinned and nodded eagerly, leaning forward to rest his hand on top of mine.

"Thank you Samantha, I promise I will explain everything."

Fighting a blush off my cheeks, I chose to stick with a simple nod

"You better Rollins or you'll be down a roommate and friend."

His smile melted slightly and his hand tightened over mine. He leaned in closer, apparently studying me closely, before finally speaking.

"I don't want to ever lose you Sam, you are my rock," he muttered, then cleared his throat, "I'll be back around noon."

In a twirl of movements he left the building quickly and I heard a crash. Jerking my head over I saw Clarissa with a hand to her chest, papers fluttering off her desk.

"Is that your boyfriend?" she whispered.

A blush crawled onto my cheeks.

"No, best friend and room mate, he's apologizing for being incredibly rude and bigoted," I explained.

"Is he single at least?!"

I had to chuckle at that one.

"Sorry boss, he's taken, has been for three years now," I replied, keeping a sigh of disappointment out of my own mouth.

She visibly wilted and sat in her chair with a pout.

"Damn, the good ones are always taken," she mumbled to herself.

Grinning, I silently agreed. I quickly pulled out my phone to text Roman and Dean to see what they were doing that night to try to redo movie night, then slid it away to start on my days work.

…

As I slid into my chair, I watched the Hibachi show next to our table with a big smile. I loved the hibachi grill. It was truly a talent that not all could master. I knew I couldn't because I almost cut my finger off and nearly got second degree burns on the grill in the same night.

"What can I get to drink for you?" a voice asked.

I looked up and saw the small Asian lady with a note pad, smiling reservedly.

"Green tea for me please," I replied.

"Water."

She nodded and walked off so I turned my gaze to Seth.

"Sooo, wanna tell me why you've been Mr. Insensitive Jerk Face?" I asked with a smirk.

He sighed and sat back, pushing up his glasses to rub his eyes. I took the time to look over his frame dressed in his tight band tee and tight light blue jeans, topped with his black rimmed glasses that I loved oh so much. My eyes traveled over his face once he dropped his hand.

"You were right in some way, I am slightly jealous," Seth said finally, "Not exactly how you meant though. I do envy the openness you and Dean have, the willingness to sleep with other people and have no hard feelings, but I don't like that fact he can up and leave you whenever he wants. I don't think he would hurt you intentionally but he changes tastes quick, especially if he feels like he has no reason not to. I don't want to see you get hurt Sam. I know you feel something for that lovable idiot."

Seth had a small smile as he played with his chopsticks, and it only served to make him look more adorable and attractive.

"Here we go. Do you know what you'd like to eat?"

"Oyako donburi," I said, "And can I get half an order of lotus buns as well?"

She nodded and flashed a smile before turning to Seth.

"Chicken curry," Seth recited.

"Sure thing, I'll have it out as soon as it's done," she replied, taking off again.

I pulled my mug of hot green tea over and debated how to respond to his words. He was obviously being honest, and I respected that immensely, so I figured I should come clean somewhat as well.

"I do love Dean, but I love all three of you," I murmured as I fingered a packet of sugar, refusing to look up as I talked, "You three are so alike and so different, like you could be three parts of the same man split into three different bodies. That's why we all work so well together. I get along with each one of you, it just so happens Dean and I like to have sex. It shouldn't make things awkward because it's never been awkward for us. I honestly don't mind him sleeping around, and I don't think he'd mind if I did either. I know even if he gets a serious girl friend, I won't be replaced as his best friend. The same goes if- if I ever found someone to be with."

"But you deserve more than that Sam. I know you don't realize it, but you don't put yourself out there as much as you could, and I honestly think it's because you cling to some hope of you and Dean."

My eyes shut as I felt a laugh and a sob build up. He was so fucking oblivious. I let out a low sigh and finally opened my hazel eyes to stare into his brown, worried ones.

"I appreciate your concern Seth, but I do not cling to the hope that Dean will one day ask me to marry him and we'll have a perfect white picket fence life. Would I like to be serious with him? I honestly don't know because we've never discussed it. In some ways, I fell like I'm already in a relationship, just with all three of you. I get to see you daily and, when you're not being a dick, I can talk to you about anything. Dean is like the physical part of the relationship, and I get to relax and be myself with him even if we're just watching TV. Roman is like the heart of you three. With him I get comfort, protection, and unwavering loyalty and love."

I trailed off and shrugged.

"I don't known exactly where I was going with that, but basically I might not put myself out there because I'm not really lacking anything. I get affection and attention and sex from you three without all the worries of a relationship."

I finally looked up and saw Seth looking torn. His chin was rested on his laced fingers as he stared at me and I felt slightly uncomfortable.

"I kind of get where you are coming from, but don't you want someone you can sleep with at night, every night, bicker over taking the trash out, and planning kids one day?" he asked softly.

Giving him a humorless laugh, I saw his eyes flash with sorrow.

"I would be a terrible mom Seth, you saw mine; I'm genetically not cut out to be a mother. So no, I'm not worried about it at all."

"Don't-"

"Here we go, hope you two enjoy."

The waitress sat down our foods and I was very thankful for the interruption, sure Seth was going to try to convince me I was wrong. I wasn't. I loved kids and I loved the thought and dream of being a mother, but there were just some things that would never leave my mind of how I was raised and thus I would never take that step. We ate with casual light conversation until it hit twelve forty five.

"I gotta head back, thank you for inviting me," I said as I rose.

I went to grab my wallet out but his hand covered mine. Giving him a confused glance, I watched as he pushed me along after tossing a fifty on the table.

"Hey, if we're all in this big relationship, I gotta treat you to dates right? Plus, wasn't this an apology lunch?" he asked teasingly.

Heat flourished across my face as he grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't let Leighla hear you say that, she'll kill us both," I joked.

"Mmm, nah," he said.

As he walked me to my car, I almost wanted to call in for the last half of my shift with how good things were going. Sure Seth was still with Leighla, Dean probably going with Renee, and Roman would be returning to Galina in a few days, but right now it felt amazing to feel so loved between the three of them.

"Thanks again," I said, slipping sadly from under his arm.

"Sure thing Sam, just... think about getting out okay? Give a few more men a chance before you accept this friendship as an excuse for a real relationship," he said gently, "You deserve so much more, beautiful."

Cue the blushing and tears. I thanked him quietly to avoid letting my voice crack and turned to get in the car, but he stopped me, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Have a good day Sam."

Well, totally fucked now.


	6. Chapter 6

_To be totally and completely honest, this story is just a side story that plagued my mind and I wrote it simply to keep my creative work going. I do not have a certain direction I am going with it. It's pretty much just shameless drama and smut; The two things I write best. I hope you all enjoy whatever I throw in here haha!_

So the song I mention in here (Bitches by Mindless Self Indulgence) is an amazingly explicit song and on Youtube, there is a video of it attributed to the wonderful Jon Moxley. It is actually pretty hot!

As always, I own nothing here except my OC!

* * *

Of course the decent day wouldn't last long that way. By closing time at five, I had dealt with two screaming customers demanding to refinance their loans, another handful that swore they made their payment on time and disputed the late charges, and one obviously methed out man basically begging for a fifty dollar loan while scratching at his multiple scabs. I held my breath in fear until he finally left. People can do some crazy shit when they are on drugs. Half way through the second half of my shift, I got a text from Seth and Roman letting me know we were all going to the bar when I got off; Roman and Dean would pick me up and we'd meet Seth and Leighla at Micky's. I locked the door and pulled out my phone, dialing Roman's number.

"Hey baby girl, I'm on the way," Roman said, voice almost drowned out by the radio in the back ground, "Damn it Dean will you turn that shit off man?"

"Fuck off dude, it's Mindless Self Indulgence," I heard Dean yell back.

A grin spread over my face as I leaned onto the store window. They were so cute and didn't even realize it.

"I apologize for his blaring music," Roman groaned.

As if right on cue, I heard a loud rock song blasting as a dark red Avenger came my way.

"Hey, it's a good song so no harm," I replied easily before hanging up.

The beat was loud as Dean grinned through the open window.

"Hop in babe, it's bar time!" Dean said.

 _'Bitches love me cause they know that I can rock_

 _Bitches love me cause they know that I can rhyme_

 _Bitches love me cause they know that I can fuck_

 _Bitches love me cause they know that I'm on time_

 _Throughout the projects'  
_ A excited spark built in my body as I rocked to the beat in the back seat. Lost in my own little world of the music and thinking for some asinine reason that the song reminded me of Dean, it took a second to realize we had stopped moving. I opened my eyes in confusion and saw Roman and Dean grinning.

"We're here babe, you should probably go get dressed," Dean said with a smirk.

"Pft, I was dancing fuck head," I tossed back with a blush as I exited the car.

Going as fast as I could, I made it to my room and looked through my choices. I wanted to look hot and delectable, but not slutty or desperate.

"I'm far from desperate," I muttered to myself as I thought about that morning.

Dean had stayed the night again and woke me with amazing morning sex. That man had the sex drive and stamina of a teenager on viagra. A small blush covered my cheeks as arousal clawed eagerly though my body. I swore softly and decided on a black and white zebra striped halter top that exposed a good amount of cleavage, tight dark purple jean capris, and black flats. Pulling my hair into a cute messy bun, I ran back down to the car where the men leaned against the hood, making it just in time to hear my name.

"What about me?" I asked breathlessly.

Both men looked over and Dean smirked while Roman looked slightly shocked.

"Damn babe," Dean mumbled.

Suddenly I was yanked forward. Our lips met with heat as his hands palmed down my sides to my ass. A whimper fled my lips and I hung onto his shoulders as he slipped his thigh between my legs, when his lips parted gently from mine.

"We were just discussing your alcohol intolerance and how we'd need to keep an eye on you, but now I think we need to keep you on a leash so those dick heads don't think they can take you," Dean mumbled as he bit my lower lip.

Fluttering began in my stomach and I blushed softly. Suddenly the only other body around was pressed against my back, making his erection painfully obvious.

"Baby girl, you gotta promise to stay near us tonight, okay? You look good enough that some idiots might try something," Roman purred gently in my ear.

"Fu-Fuck, yeah, okay," I panted softly.

My body was alight with excitement and dying to claim both of them right then. Dean suddenly rocked my hips into his thigh and I whimpered at the flood of relief and once again aching arousal.

"Come on, we're going to be late," Roman whispered.

Giving them a frustrated sigh, I backed off Dean when Roman stepped away. I had to pout at them as I climbed in.

"You better fucking make this up later," I said gruffly.

"Don't worry babe, you know I never leave you hanging for long," Dean replied with a wink and smirk.

I pulled my phone from my purse and found and text from Seth, asking how close we were. I replied that we'd be there in five minutes or less and opened my Facebook, scrolling through all the random shit my 'friends' posted. When we pulled up to the club, I got out and put my phone, cash, and ID in my back pockets before heading in with Dean and Roman. Since I was over 21 and it was ladies night, I got in free, which was pretty cool.

"See Seth?" Roman yelled over the pounding beat.

I shook my head as I followed them to the bar. After getting my Vegas Bomb, I surveyed the floor while Dean and Roman ordered their beers.

"There he is!" I announced loudly, nudging each man gently in the ribs.

"Go catch up with him," Dean said, "We'll catch you in a minute."

I nodded and slipped through the crowd, frowning when I saw not only Leighla with Seth, but Renee was there too.

"Hey! There you are! What happened to Rome and Dean?" Seth asked, pulling me into a one armed hug.

I hugged him back gently before pulling away.

"Waiting on their drinks," I replied, "Hello Leighla, Renee."

"Wait, is that you Samantha? Oh wow! You look so different," Renee said with a big, fake smile.

I treated her to an equal reply and said, "You look like you haven't aged a bit."

It was nearly true, as much as I hated it. She was two years older than me but looked like she could be twenty one instead of twenty five. She had the nerve to blush slightly and flipped her shoulder length blonde hair back.

"Thanks, you slimmed down a bit, you look much healthier," Renee said as her eyes glanced at my body.

I felt the instinctive need to cover my size twelve hips but instead put on a false bravado, grinning as I spun in a small circle.

"I sure am not a size two, but I got my curves in the right places," I said with a laugh.

I added a playful shake of my hips to which the girls grinned.

"Okay, stop, you're getting eye raped," Seth sighed in exasperation.

Eyeing him in disbelief, I decided to look around and most of the men in the near vicinity were _actually_ looking at me, with lust filled eyes.

"Oh, well, I'll be fine, I got you, Roman, and Dean to save me," I said with a shrug, "They would be idiots to mess with any one of you, let alone all three."

Leighla and Renee began chatting about their work and I was instantly bored. I gave Seth a secret eye roll and he grinned, prodding me gently.

"Finally! I thought we were going to get eaten alive by the crowd," Dean sighed dramatically, "Whoa, hey Renee!"

Her face lit up and she gave out a laugh before barreling into Dean's chest, hugging him tightly. I had to hide a laugh at his surprised expression.

"I met up with Leighla at the store and she invited me along," Renee explained, "It can kind of be like an unofficial first date for us since I missed the actual one."

Jealousy tore up my belly and I downed my drink quickly. He smiled and patted her back, seeming to be genuinely happy to see her. It made my stomach burn and the green eyed monster in my head rile up.

"Be right back, going to get another," I announced, shaking my empty glass as I headed towards the bar.

Letting out a sigh, I leaned against the bar and ordered an Adios Motherfucker. After paying, I looked over the crowd and dance floor. A base thumping song started and I made the quick decision to head to the dance floor instead of be around the love birds. The song, which I think was called 'Tuesday', had the crowd pulsing and moving in a lively style. Battling my shy side, I started dancing. I started with a simple rock of my hips and let my arms rest against the sides of my head, careful not to spill my delicious drink. Suddenly arms came around my waist. I looked up and frowned as I saw some man I've never met before.

"Sorry, not looking for a dance," I said loudly.

"Aw come on, one dance won't hurt right?" he asked.

I started to argue but his arms tightened around my waist almost painfully.

"One dance beautiful," he rumbled into my ear.

And damn if my body didn't react to that low, aroused timber of a voice tone. I bit my lip with a frown and shrugged.

"One dance, that's it," I replied.

I made sure to keep my body as far from him as possible, which was hard considering how much he wanted to hold me. Finally the song ended and I tossed back the remainder of my drink.

"Gotta get a refill, thanks for the dance," I said, pulling away quickly.

I pushed through the crowd, which was now thicker than it had been, and winced from the multiple times I was elbowed or stepped on. A rather hard elbow hit me in the breast and I cried out in surprise.

"Sorry chick," a man said, moving away.

As he moved, I saw the woman he was dancing with, and anger flooded my body. Galina was wrapped around him and it almost looked like they were trying to become one person. I was torn between slapping her and screaming at her, but a hand tugged on my arm, pulling me away quickly before I could do either.

"Leave it alone," Roman ordered once we were out of the crowd.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I snapped, "She does that to you, then has the audacity to come out snogging men on the dance floor in public? Does she have no fucking shame?!"

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, his restraint on his anger obvious.

"You think I want to see that? I want to beat the shit out of him and give her a verbal tongue lashing of the century, but I won't, because this further proves how wrong my opinion on her was," he said, "She has dug her grave now and when she comes to talk on Monday, I will have her shit packed and on the porch."

His voice wavered slightly near the end and I let out a defeated sigh. No matter how angry I was at her, nothing I felt compared to how he had to feel. I quickly reached up and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Ro, you deserve so much better," I mumbled.

His arms held me close and I felt his breaths begin to slow down. Running my hand through his hair, I pressed a kiss to his ear.

"Do you want to go or what?" I offered softly.

"I don't want to ruin everyone's fun," he said.

Giving him a disapproving look, I pulled away and shook my head.

"Dean can catch a ride with Renee or Seth, I will come with you if that's okay," I said, "I've had enough of being oogled and grabbed as it is."

His frown deepened and I waved off his concern for me.

"What do _you_ want to do?" I asked.

Taking a deep breath, he looked out at the crowd and then back at me.

"Let's go," he said.

I led him by the hand to our group and tapped Seth on the shoulder to get him attention out of Leighla's mouth.

"What's up Sam?" he asked.

"We're going to go, I'm feeling really fucking sick and Ro offered to drive me home," I said, holding my stomach with a frown.

He sighed and turned away from Leighla, cupping my chin.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

I nodded and he gave me a small smile.

"Alright, I'll check on you when I get home," he said, "Feel better Sam."

I gave him a quick hug, then waved at the others, seeing Dean stare at me and Roman in confusion before Roman pulled me to the exit.

"Thanks Samantha," Roman sighed.

"It's no problem," I replied.

He unlocked the car and I slid in.

"I've never even been with Seth, and seeing how he is with Leighla kills me, I can't imagine how you feel," I assured him.

He said nothing but his hand tightened on the steering wheel as he pulled out of the parking lot. Wanting to relax him, I slid a hand into his hair as I leaned on his arm, massaging his scalp gently.

"Let's get to the apartment and you can shower or relax while I make some food," I said softly.

He nodded into my touch and let out a sharp breath.

"Thank you again Sam."


	7. Chapter 7

_To be totally and completely honest, this story is just a side story that plagued my mind and I wrote it simply to keep my creative work going. I do not have a certain direction I am going with it. It's pretty much just shameless drama and smut; The two things I write best. I hope you all enjoy whatever I throw in here haha!_

Sooo... just a warning... Threesome! XD Hope you all enjoy. I'm trying to update between 5-10 days, but no more than that.

As always, I own nothing here except my OC!

* * *

Hearing the water running and knowing Roman was in there naked had my thoughts scattered all over the place. Pissed at Galina for cheating in the first place and then being out in public with some boy toy, aroused knowing his god-like self was naked and covered in water, and depressed that Renee had effectively swooped Dean again while barely trying.

"Sam," I heard from the bathroom.

"Just a sec!"

I turned the burner onto it's lowest setting and covered the stew before heading to the bathroom. When I opened the door, my breath caught in my throat. Roman had his back towards me and his long hair was pulled to the side, exposing every inch of tanned flesh from his shoulders to his feet, his tribal ink standing out beautifully, and all that included that firm, round ass that was so sexy in jeans.

"Can you wash my back?" he asked softly.

"S-Sure," I replied with a small smile, barely able to meet his gaze over his shoulder.

I had to stop those kinds of thoughts. Roman was hurting, not needing some horny bitch. Giving myself a small sigh, I took the soaped up washrag and moved it gently over his back. His muscles were tense and warm under my hands as I tried to relieve some of his stress while I cleaned him.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to keep thanking me Ro, I'm here for whatever you need," I assured him before pressing a kiss to his upper back.

The silence was deafening other than the shower water pounding the floor, and as I stopped moving my hands I felt his body shaking slightly. Then I heard the incredibly quiet sharp intakes of breath. Fuck Galina. I wanted nothing more than to beat her fucking face in. Disregarding the fact I was still dressed, I pushed him gently and slid into the shower, putting myself between him and the wall, burying into his chest.

"Your clothes," Roman whispered.

"I don't care Roman," I muttered back.

His arms quickly wrapped around my torso and I was pulled in a crushing hug.

"Why did she do it?" he asked.

"I don't know honey," I replied, rubbing his back softly, "Some people just can't see what they have right in front of them."

We stood in the warm water for what had to be at least ten minutes, silent except for his almost silent gasps of air; he was obviously keeping from crying and settling on making as little noise as possible. His breaths calmed in my ear before he pulled back slightly.

"Thank you Sam," he whispered.

I went to reply but, without giving warning, he pushed me into the wall and kissed me so passionately I nearly forgot my name. His tongue plundered enticingly through my mouth until I responded in the like. Hands palmed roughly down my body, tweaking nipples before dipping between my thighs.

"I need you Samantha, please," he whispered.

"How could I ever tell you no?" I responded with a cheeky smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Thankfully he smiled back, the sadness in his eyes hiding behind amusement. Hands tore at my drenched clothes and in record time I was nude and our bodies pressed together soaking wet. Suddenly I was shifted and pulled up onto his waist, being pinned between him and the tile. As our mouths battled harshly, I wrapped my legs around his hips and gripped his heavy cock to guide him in. The moment he slid in, my breath caught and he groaned. One giant hand slid into my hair and pulled on my strands while the other claimed my right ass cheek. Noses and foreheads pressed together hard, I managed to open my eyes half way and let a moan slip out. His eyes spoke volumes as he thrust back in hard.

"Oh fuck Ro!" I whimpered.

Clawing my nails into his back, I held onto him as the pace sped up. Burning bliss went rampant through my body as his moans and grunts filled my ears and his cock filled my hole deliciously. A whimper escaped my lips as he slowed and even pulled out completely. I lifted my gaze and pouted as I saw him smiling.

"Bedroom baby girl."

I held tightly onto him as he exited the shower and opened the bathroom door.

"What in the fuck?!"

My heart plummeted and I moved my head to see Seth standing in his bedroom doorway, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Tomorrow _uce_ , we'll talk about it then," Roman rumbled.

Without another word, Roman strode quickly to my room and slammed the door, dropping me gently on the bed and wasting no time thrusting back in. A cry escaped my lips as we shared open mouthed, wet kisses.

"He knows baby girl, no need to keep quiet," Roman murmured, "Scream for me."

After he spoke, he shifted and my legs came to rest on his shoulders as he slammed in deeper.

"My god Roman! Ahh!"

"Fuck baby," he panted.

His hand ghosted up my body until he rested it lightly over my throat. Arching back, I threw my head against the pillows and offered it to him.

"Choke me if you want Ro," I whimpered.

"Shit Sam, are you sure?" he bit out.

"I want you too," I panted.

I nodded quickly to reaffirm my decision and he groaned as his hand tightened over my airway, leaving me just enough room to breathe. Between his hand and his dick I was in heaven.

"You feel so damn good baby, fit around my dick fucking perfectly," he growled, "You feel even better when you cum though, cum for me."

In the next instant, his free thumb was strumming my clit until I was brought to a blinding high.

"Oh my- Oh yes! Fuck me Roman, so fucking good! I love your fat cock baby!"

He moaned and released my throat as he pulled me into a harsh kiss. As his teeth tore into my lip, my body shook violently as I climaxed.

"So beautiful, so sexy, fuck Samantha," he breathed shakily, running his nose across my cheek.

I jumped in shock as I heard the door open and close.

"What the fuck? Couldn't wait for me?!"

A grin crossed my lips as Roman groaned.

"Dean man, this isn't the right time," Roman hissed.

"Oh I think it's a damn good time," Dean replied, "Roll over and let her ride you, I wanna fuck her ass."

Well fuck! I bit my lip hard as Roman thrust abnormally hard and moaned, apparently liking the idea.

"You good with that baby?" Roman purred.

I nodded eagerly and held onto him as we flipped over. As I sat up on his dick, it felt like he drove farther into me than any time before, causing a weak scream as I dug my nails into his chest.

"That's a good bitch, bend over so I can prep you," Dean growled as I felt weight on the bed behind me, "Don't stop fucking him though princess."

A groan passed my lips as Roman brought me down into a kiss and hands worked at my ass cheeks. I heard a cap pop and gasped as liquid ran down the crack of my ass.

"Mmm, you love this, don't you Sam? Knowing my cock is gonna fuck your ass so good?"

I parted my lips from Roman's and whimpered, "Fuck yes Dean!"

I couldn't stop a scream of pleasure as his finger pushed in gently. Tears actually gathered in my eyes as pushing back onto it, the pressure of his finger and Roman's dick stirred all kinds of feelings.

"You okay baby?" Roman rumbled softly.

Nodding, I kissed him hard, blinding myself to the slight discomfort growing in my rear as Dean slid another two fingers in. Roman's hands suddenly grabbed my ass and pulled me harder onto his cock.

"Oh fuck!"

Dean moaned and pulled his fingers out gently.

"Distract her Rome, this is gonna hurt a bit," Dean ordered.

With a nod, one of Roman's hands left my hip and slid between our bodies, taking up the delightful rhythm on my nub again. Delirious with pleasure I barely registered Dean starting to slip in until he grunted and shoved in. Dean slapped a hand over my mouth and panted enticingly in my ear as he moaned.

"No tears babe, just think how fucking good it's gonna feel to cum all over our cocks."

Moaning wantonly, I nodded and rocked into their gentle thrusts. Roman's face spoke volumes of pleasure, his lips parted slightly as his fingers bruised my hips.

"Fuck me, please Ro, Dean."

"Shit," Roman groaned as he thrust up.

Fire exploded behind my shut eye lids as I rode harder on their cocks. Fuck me! I had two of my best friends dicks in me and it felt better than anything I had ever felt.

"You like this, don't you?" Roman asked tauntingly.

"Fuck yes she does, she's a filthy slut, aren't you bitch?" Dean snarled as he jerked my hair to the side.

His teeth sunk in and the chain reaction caused a moan from each man and a scream from deep within me as I was shoved into another climax.

"Oh my god, oh my god, yes, fuck me, fuck fuck fuck _fuck_!"

Roman's dick pulsed in my cunt as he dug his fingers into my hip and his face tightened.

"Fuck Sam, you feel too good baby."

"Cum, cum in me Ro, let go baby," I panted.

His thrusts became rough and ragged and Dean quickly followed suit.

"Cum with us Sammy, you know you want to, ride that fucking climax again," Dean bit gruffly.

Without warning one hand pinched at my breast and the other brutally rubbed my clit.

"Fuck, fuck, come on baby," Roman demanded.

"I- I can't- I-"

"Fucking cum for us again Sam, NOW!" Dean snarled.

Dean cursed loudly as Roman growled and tossed his head back. As their dicks swelled and I felt the first shots of cum fill me, disbelief filled my chest as I was swarmed with yet another orgasm.

"Dean! Roman!"

Head falling back against Dean, I relished in the feel of their release filling me and sounds of their moans. Dean mouthed at my shoulder as he held me up against him.

"Gonna pull out babe," he mumbled.

I nodded lazily and winced slightly as he did. With a bit of strain, I climbed off Roman and fell between him and Dean, who instantly wrapped me in his arms.

"I never saw this night coming," Dean joked breathlessly.

Roman chuckled and rolled over so he was facing me. I arched into his hand as he stroked my cheek gently.

"I can't say I did either," he agreed.

"Me third," I added with a giggle, "Not complaining though."

"Mm, definitely not," Dean grumbled, "Now shut up and sleep."

I quietly agreed with his response and smiled as Roman wiggled closer, wrapping his leg around mine and tossing his hand on my hip. Snuggled between these two, I had never been happier.


	8. Chapter 8

_To be totally and completely honest, this story is just a side story that plagued my mind and I wrote it simply to keep my creative work going. I do not have a certain direction I am going with it. It's pretty much just shameless drama and smut; The two things I write best. I hope you all enjoy whatever I throw in here haha!_

I don't think I can explain this chapter really... I just hope you all enjoy!

As always, I own nothing here except my OC!

* * *

Stretching caused my body to pull at the arm wrapped around my waist and the owner to groan unhappily.

"Stay still," Dean grumbled.

My lips twitched up into a grimace as I opened my eyes, wincing at the light filtering into the room until I saw Roman's sleeping face. Memories of last night flooded back and I broke into an ear-to-ear grin. Reaching out I softly brushed some of his long strands from his face, taking the time to really look him over. For how often he looked so angry or stern, his face was free of worry lines. His cheeks held a light stubble and his goatee was just slightly grown out longer than normal. His lips looked incredibly kissable and I failed to stop the urge to do just that. As our lips brushed, he grumbled under his breath before his arm slid around my waist and pulled us chest to chest.

"Good morning Sam," he said in his deep, sleep husky voice.

"Morning Ro," I murmured.

His eyes opened and he gave me a small smile, before rolling over and groaning as his back popped.

"Come on guys, too fucking early," Dean sighed, tugging me back into his embrace.

Suddenly there was pounding at the door.

"Up now guys! We need to have a serious talk!"

"Fucking asshole," Dean sighed loudly.

The three of us groaned and I heard a shocked noise.

"Dean, are you in there too? What the fuck is going on here?! I swear..."

His voice trailed off as he obviously left the door and I had to smile slightly. The bed shook slightly and I looked over to see Roman grinning, covering his mouth as he laughed quietly. I couldn't resist joining in and was surprised to hear Dean follow suit.

"Oh fuck, this is going to be an interesting day," Dean sighed as he sat up.

"Let's get dressed and get some food started, I'm starving," I threw out as I climbed off the bed.

Pulling a loose T-shirt and shorts on, I kept peeking between the two men dressing. Similar and yet so different, like Seth. I lingered my gaze on Roman as he pulled his t-shirt on, watching his muscles ripple and tense from the motions. Biting my lip, I looked over at Dean and had to smirk. He was doing a little dance as he pulled his jeans up, giving a great show of his amazing ass.

"Baby girl, don't tell me you're already wanting another go," Roman said with a laugh.

Heat spread across my face and I winked as I shrugged.

"She's always ready," Dean commented.

I looked up and saw he had his pants buttoned, and he was suddenly headed for me. I managed a small squeal of surprise as he bent down and swooped me up, tossing me over his shoulder.

"Our girl is quite the whore Rome, well, for us anyway," Dean teased.

A well-placed smack landed on my bottom and I gasped, tensing as his shoulder dug into my belly more. The blush on my face was undeniable as I felt the butterflies in my belly at his statement. _Our girl_. Did he mean that? Or was it just a term of endearment like honey, babe, etc. I was pondering that as Roman spoke.

"That's good to know," Roman rumbled, "Let's go get this shit sorted out and maybe we'll have time for another round."

Worrying my lip between my teeth, I imagined the possibilities with these two and a full day to ourselves. The idea was very intriguing.

"So what? Now the three of you are screwing?"

That voice. I straightened up and slid easily from Dean's grasp, spinning to see the she devil Leighla.

"Not like it's your business now is it?" I replied in a sickly sweet tone.

"She's here just as much as any of us," Seth replied calmly.

I looked over and saw him leaning against the counter, a mug between his hands as he eyed us. Frowning, I shrugged.

"That means nothing," I said, "She has no say on how any of us spend our time besides you. Now if you had some how joined in the escapades then yeah, she could say something, but not now."

My hazel eyes narrowed at her as she opened her mouth, but she quickly shut it with a 'hmph' noise.

"Fine, I can see I'm not wanted in this discussion. Maybe you should listen to me sometime Samantha, I might be able to show you how to act to hook yourself a man who wants more than to screw you."

Shock flared into anger and I wanted so badly to rush at her, but surprisingly Roman cleared his throat.

"I think you've been dismissed Leighla, Sam has made her opinion clear and she's right that you have no say in this matter," Roman said, "If you would please leave us."  
Leighla's mouth flattened into a thin line before she stomped over to Seth, making a show of promising a good time when he returned to the room. She went so far as to press her thin body into his and kiss him hard. When she turned, she gave me a pitying smile.

"Have fun with your little sexcapades Samantha. Maybe one day you'll find a man as loving and loyal as Seth, if you wise up doll."

With that she left the room, and I deflated, letting go of the anger and deciding to sit in a chair before I dropped completely to the floor.

"She really pushes my fucking buttons," Dean muttered, making his way to the fridge, "Talking all kinds of shit when she has no room."

"Let's get back to the matter at hand, can we?" Seth sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever dude," Dean replied, "Start the pointless lecture."

He tossed breakfast items on the counter and started up a frying pan.

"It's not pointless!" Seth snapped.

I looked over in surprise as he slammed his mug on the counter, some coffee even splashing over the edges. His eyes were on fire as he let out a frustrated noise.

"Do you two not think about Sam in all of this?" Seth bit out.

Roman sat at the table across from me and lifted a brow, obviously not understanding. I'm sure I looked just as confused.

"Obviously we do, you've heard just how much we think about her haven't you?"

Seth groaned and I had to grin at that.

"He does have a point," I said softly, smirking.

The two toned man shook his head and said, "I am terribly aware of how physically you take care of her, but don't you think there is something fucked up about this? For one Roman, you are with Galina aren't you?!"

Roman's gaze hardened and I carefully slid my hand over his, tapping gently to let him know I was there. He turned his palm up and our fingers laced as he sighed.

"Galina cheated on me, and last night at the bar she had some boy basically fucking her on the dance floor," Roman explained tersely, "I would not ever cheat and you should damn well know that."

Emotions flickered across Seth's face quick enough that I couldn't keep up, but finally it settled on distraught.

"I'm sorry Rome, I had no clue," Seth said, "But Dean, you and-"

I stood up and lifted my hand to stop him.

"We've discussed that matter more than enough Seth, I have explained it to you, and I refuse to sit here and be grilled or let you grill them. There is nothing wrong with sleeping together. We are three single grown adults. If one of us decides to bow out, or something arises, I fully trust both of them to be honest, and I hope they trust me to," I said, "You said you were going to calm down this shit Seth. Why are you so damn worried anyway? I'm twenty three! I'm not looking to get married and have kids tomorrow."

"Here here," Dean said, rising the spatula with a smirk.

Roman threw us a crooked grin and said, "Same here at this point. I settled down too early apparently and look where it got me? Single and cheated on."

Hurt spread through my heart and I restrained the urge to go hold him. I was sure he'd make it obvious to me if he needed comfort. I decided to settle on flashing him a small smile.

"Fine, fine, I bow out," Seth said with a disgruntled sigh, "Just be careful, all of you. Feelings can get caught up and people can get hurt."

Dean snorted as he shut off the stove, throwing me a wink.

"We sure know that. Hey Seth, if you ever decide to drop the frigid ice woman, I'm sure there's room for you."

I heard a choking noise from Dean's other side. My mouth dropped and heat flew like fire across my face as I slapped his arm.

"Dean, not cool!" I hissed.

"On that awkward note, I'm going to vacate," Seth muttered, shaking his head as he walked by.

Burying my face in my hands, I couldn't hold back my laughter as I heard Seth's door shut.

"I can't believe you just said that!" I chided with a chuckle.

He spun and smirked as he hip bumped me.

"He didn't reject the idea though did he?" Dean pointed out.

I hesitated but realized that he was right.

"He probably was too disgusted to reject it," I said with a shrug.

"He'd have to be a fucking eunuch to be disgusted be the thought of sleeping with you," Roman piped up.

Were they right? Would Seth ever entertain the idea? I shivered slightly at the thought of Seth wanting to fuck me, then almost moaned at the thought of him actually wanting to join in with one or both of our friends.

"Mind out of the bucket goddess, it's not even past breakfast yet," Dean teased.

I shot him a glare but the smile on my face ruined the seriousness and I bit my lip. Dean was cheesing ear to ear as he sat at the table.

"Whatever Ambrose, you know you'd love to take me on the table," I joked.

His eyes darkened as I sat down, and suddenly my chair was yanked towards him.

"Do not tempt me," he growled into my ear.

Teeth and lips covered the lobe of my ear and I whimpered, eyes shutting and hand going to squeeze his thigh.

"Jesus, how have I never noticed just how touchy you guys are?" Roman mumbled.

"Because, like Seth, you were usually deep in thought about your girl," Dean answered simply, shrugging as he pulled back, "It happens."

With that the table went silent except for utensils scraping plates and mouths chewing. Then the moaning started.

"God damn it," Dean groaned.

"I guess we deserve it after last night," Roman threw out.

"Yeah, except those fuckers don't like one of us out here, where as we know Sam-"

I nudged him and when he looked over, I simply shook my head.

"It's not as bad as it used to be," I replied softly, "I've kind of got my plate full here anyway."

Grinning, I tossed them a wink and returned to eating. It was funny how things had shifted so drastically between everyone. We used to be the four amigos. Seth dropped back a while ago when he met Leighla, and Roman even had to somewhat because of Galina. Dean and I were always the single ones. It was going to be strange having Roman single again, especially seeing as we had screwed, and I would gladly continue on it until he found someone else. Lifting my gaze, I took a moment to watch both of them. There was no way Roman would be single long, and Dean would eventually be swept up once he was tired of playing the field. Maybe by Renee. Speaking of which.

"Why did you come here last night? Is Renee okay?" I asked finally.

Dean lifted his gaze, looking momentarily confused, but then shrugged.

"She made it clear she doesn't put out before at least five dates, and she got kind of pissed about the fact I was more worried about you and Ro leaving than her newest choice in hair cut," Dean said blandly, "I'm seriously reconsidering even going on an actual date with her. She seems like she's a lot more vain and materialistic than she used to be. After you two ducked out, she kept going on and on about her hair, and her shoe collection, and how she hopes to get this modeling job. Didn't ask about my life or any fucking thing."

"Like Leighla?" I muttered as I heard said woman scream Seth's name in obvious ecstasy.

I had to wince. It still stung. Suddenly there was a sound of horror and loud smack, and then I heard feet pounding on the floor. All three of us looked over as the door jerked open and Leighla stormed out, haphazardly dress.

"Leighla, wait! I swear it wasn-"

"Shut up Seth!" she screamed.

Dean gave me and Roman a look of confusion and twirled his finger towards his temple, insinuating the woman was insane, which made me giggle slightly. Both Seth and Leighla looked over at my noise and I shut up instantly.

"You! You fucking home wrecking whore! This is your fault!" Leighla screamed.

"Excuse me?" I snapped, rising, "Want to choose your words more wisely bitch?!"

Hands wrapped around my arms and I was pulled back, to which Leighla made a crude smirk at.

"That's right, hold your whore back Dean! Lord knows she might try to fuck me too!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean demanded.

Leighla shot a look at Seth then made a disgusted sound in her throat.

"Let that asshole tell you, I'm out."

Seth's face was utterly distraught as he motioned towards her with a pained noise, barely holding his pants up by the front.

"Leighla, pl-"

"Fuck. You!" Leighla hollered before she slammed the door.

There was a heavy silence before Roman stood and asked, "Wanna tell us what that was about?"

Seth's gaze slowly traveled over to me and fire filled his gaze.

"She's right! This is your fault Samantha!" he yelled.

Flinching, I stepped back into Dean's chest as Seth advanced quickly but Roman was quick to step partially between us with a warning look.

"And you, Dean! Suggesting that shit before I went in there!"

"Elaborate for those of us not in your mind," Dean growled, "And you better make it a good fucking explanation for why you're blaming Sam before I beat your face in."

His fingers loosened on my arms and instead his arms wrapped around my body, holding me close as he shook. I couldn't help but wonder if he was using me as a barrier between the two of them. Seth scoffed and rolled his eyes before smacking the wall hard, groaning.

"You made that ridiculous suggestion of joining you three," Seth bit out gruffly, refusing to turn to us.

It took a moment, but Dean suddenly cracked up. Even Roman was chuckling. And I was still lost.

"What is going on? What did I miss?" I asked with a small pout.

"Damn dude, that's tough," Roman sighed.

Seth's shoulders drooped as he finally turned, leaning on the wall with a defeated expression on his handsome mug. I actually felt bad for him and instantly want to comfort him, but then his and Leighla's words hit me again.

"Someone please fucking explain what is going on!" I cried in frustration.

My breath caught slightly as Dean brushed his lips on my ear.

"He said your name babe," Dean rumbled, "While they were doing the dirty."

Seth's face turned a dark, dusky red as he groaned and slammed his head back against the wall. Oh shit! Dean was right!


	9. Chapter 9

_To be totally and completely honest, this story is just a side story that plagued my mind and I wrote it simply to keep my creative work going. I do not have a certain direction I am going with it. It's pretty much just shameless drama and smut; The two things I write best. I hope you all enjoy whatever I throw in here haha!_

A/N: So not much in the way of smut at all. But story progression and feels!

As always, I own nothing here except my OC!

* * *

Seth, Dean, Roman and I sat, finally presentably dressed, in a booth near the back of Denny's for lunch as I mulled the whole morning over in my head. After Dean spilled what had happened, Seth demanded we get dressed and go out for lunch, before returning to his room. I was lost as I went and got dressed, unsure of what the whole thing meant. Was it just because Dean had planted the idea in his mind? Even so, did that mean he didn't find me revolting? That he would maybe even want to sleep with me? After dressing, we went out to lunch even though Dean, Roman, and I had eaten. We all needed a stress relief it seemed. Seth was clutching a mug of coffee and staring into it like it contained all the answers to the world's problems.

"So do we talk about the elephant in the room or not?" Roman asked, breaking the silence.

I gave him a thankful smile and he returned it easily, sliding his hand in mine under the table. Our fingers tapped together playfully as we waited for a response. I looked up as Seth ran a hand over his face.

"So, yeah, I said your name Sam, it just... slipped out. Like, all my mind kept thinking about was what that idiot said," Seth said.

The big brown orbs narrowed slightly on a glare on Dean who gave an impish grin.

Dean chuckled and said, "I'll let that slide this time."

Seth said nothing until he sighed.

"I know it's probably as awkward for you as it is for me," Seth muttered, "I just don't know what I'm going to do about Leighla."

"She's probably is pissed as hell," Roman replied, "I know Galina-"

He stopped suddenly with a frown and I leaned against his arm, kissing his tense muscle softly, trying to comfort him.

"Galina probably would have left my ass if I had said another woman's name, especially one as gorgeous as this vixen."

Heat spread across my cheeks as he grinned and winked down at me. I had to bury my face in his back to hide the embarrassment I felt towards his words.

"Mmm, yeah, most women probably feel inferior to you babe," Dean said with a chuckle.

His hand squeezed my thigh tightly and shameful arousal fled through my body. Unable to hold it back, I wiggled my hips in response to his touch. There was a soft growl before his hand slipped between my thighs, dangerously close to my core.

"Damn it," I muttered as I rose from Roman's arm.

I gave Dean a good long glare and he simply smirked in reply before leaning over and licking up my ear quickly.

"I love getting you all hot and bothered," he whispered.

"No fair man, can't steal all the attention," Roman butted in, smacking Dean's hand away.

He pulled me across the booth seat and nearly into his lap with a grin.

"I just got her, can't steal her away yet," Roman teased.

"God guys, seriously," I muttered, staring at the table as a bashful feeling rose in my belly to mix with the arousal.

"Aw, is somebody embarrassed?" Dean teased.

"What do you think? Two gorgeous guys teasing me? Hell yeah," I said with a chuckle.

I looked up and saw Seth surprisingly staring at us.

"How do you do it?" Seth asked suddenly.

"Do what?" Dean asked, reaching out and sipping on his soda.

Roman's hand gently massaged my thigh as I leaned into his touch, soaking up the attention happily.

"You're both sleeping with the same woman, doesn't that cause some bad feelings?" Seth asked slowly.

My heart lit on fire at that question. I didn't even think of that. Dean looked at Roman over my head before looking down at me, then grinning.

"Nah, she loves me more anyway," he joked.

Roman snickered and said, "Sure Dean, keep thinking that."

I had to giggle as they ribbed each other before settling down back to serious.

"But really, it shouldn't," I put in softly, "They're both still my best friends, and I love them equally, like you Seth. I told you this at lunch that day. You three are the best people in my life, even though we obviously disagree on things at times. Nothing could ever change that."

I wanted to scream at him that I felt more for him too, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. After this morning and the fact he was still stuck on fixing it with Leighla, I was losing any small amount of hope I had. Suddenly lips pressed on my cheek, and I had to smile.

"Don't look so down babe, you're killing the mood," Dean teased softly.

"Thanks Dean," I murmured, "Just lost in thoughts."

He nodded and his eyes flashed with understanding. What he didn't understand was that while I still loved Seth, and wanted to be with Seth obviously, parts of me were being torn over him and Roman. If Dean asked to settle down, which I never could dream of happening honestly, I could see possibly doing it. Maybe even Rome if he asked. Was it possible to romantically love three people?

"Cheer up, here comes the food," Roman said softly.

As he tipped my chin up and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips, I felt butterflies storm my stomach. Cursing myself, I had to face the fact I might just feel that way about all three of them.

...

I pulled my rolling chair close to the desk as my computer turned on. After logging in, I quickly opened Chrome and searched 'loving multiple people'. I bit my lip and clicked on the first link was from a psychological magazine. It was really informative, and it further sunk the idea in my head that I might actually love all three of those men as potential partners. I further researched the subject and came up with a few different ways things worked, and even one famous polygamous couple where the man married more than one woman.

"He's nuts," I mumbled slightly, "Who could handle that many women at once!?"

After blowing off the surprise, I found out that it was illegal in the US to marry multiple people except in certain places of Utah, but it could be any number of partners of men and women. There was also polyamory, which was just basically an open relationship with multiple people, but a commitment was made between them generally, or an agreement. I hastily clicked out of my browser as I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Spinning around, I had to smile as I saw Seth.

"Hey, look, I wanted to apologize again. Leighla and I both acted rudely today," he said softly.

He sat on the bed and I took a moment to appreciate the view of him dressed in a form-fitting black Henley shirt with long sleeves that hugged his arms tightly. Forcing my eyes to his face, I gave him a weak smile.

"It's fine, I'm used to Leighla hating me," I replied, "It did hurt when you said what you said, but we're best friends and we're human. We say things we don't mean and forgive each other."

The smile that stretched across his face made my heart leap in joy and yet ache terribly so.

"You are the best," he said.

Before I could reply, he jumped up and knelt by my legs, pulling me into a tight hug. The air left my lungs harshly as he buried his face in my neck, his breath tickling along the sensitive area of my shoulder. I forced my lungs to work again and immediately got a whiff of his shampoo and natural scent and shut my eyes in self control. I was torn between moaning and crying. Suddenly his head moved slightly and I began to pull back in response, but the back of my neck was captured in his hand. I started to question him, but went involuntarily silent when I felt the slightest touch of warm lips on my skin. His body shuddered slightly as I heard him breathe in deeply.

"Sam, I- I- fuck I don't know anymore," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" I barely managed to murmur.

My eyes fluttered shut and a gasp passed my lips too loudly in the quiet room as his lips brushed my neck again, this time a little more insistently.

"S-Seth?" I stuttered.

His groan shook through my body before a full blown kiss was pushed just below my jaw. After lingering a bit, he pulled away slowly. I struggled but managed to open my hazel eyes to meet his.

"Your heart is racing," he murmured.

Swallowing thickly, I nodded, unable to speak.

"Why?" he asked.

"B-Because I- I-"

Shrilly his phone rang in the still room and instantly we jerked back. My heart pounded heavily in my ears as his face turned bright red when he answered the phone.

"Hey baby," he said.

His voice was tight and he apparently noticed because he coughed loudly. I could slightly hear Leighla's voice over the other end and unpleasant reality smacked me in the face. Giving him a tight smile, I spun around and grabbed my phone, ignoring his conversation in favor of texting Roman. I asked him to come pick me up to hang out if he was free, and he said he'd be by in fifteen. That gave me enough time to change and look decent. Quickly I shooed Seth from my room, not daring to reply to the hurt look he gave me, and picked out an off the shoulder teal top and trumpet flare jeans that hugged my curves in an eye catching manner. I slipped on my clothes and then black flats with blue bows, and had just sat down to brush my hair when there was a knock at the front door. A smile crawled on my face and wouldn't die down no matter how I tried as I headed to the door. Roman stood on the other side of the door, an easy smile gracing his handsome face.

"Hey Ro," I said, "Let me grab my bag and we can go chill."

"Sure thing baby girl," he said, walking in behind me.

I tugged my purse from the couch, hearing a door shut, and looked up to see Seth.

"Going out?" he asked.

"Yeah, gonna hang with Ro, see you later," I said quickly.

Before he could reply, I rushed out the door, pulling Roman along with me, eager to get out of that situation and in a much better one.

…

My eye lids felt heavy as I snuggled closer under Roman's arm, and a warmth spread through my body as he pulled me closer.

"So you don't find it at all strange that we're cuddling to a horror movie?" Roman said suddenly.

I shrugged and watched the girl on the screen running through the woods with mild disinterest. I was more interested in almost becoming one with the huge heater of a beast next to me as it was slightly cold in the room.

"I actually happen to think it makes a bunch of sense," I replied finally when the girl was caught by the killer.

"Mm, how so?" he asked.

Reaching over, I snagged a handful of popcorn and said, "Because, what girl wouldn't want to be cuddled by a protector when there's murder happening on the screen. It's like a natural instinct, at least for me, to want to feel safe."

His hand suddenly delved into my hair and I groaned softly, arching into the touch.

"So I make you feel safe huh?" he teased.

My hair was yanked back and I bit my lip as I met his gray eyed gaze, giving him an playful grin. His lips twitched into a smirk before he kissed me gently. What felt like butterflies in a hurricane stormed in my stomach as his lips met mine gently, repeatedly, until I was holding into his sinewy arms for dear life. It was less provocative than any kiss we had shared before, yet it made my whole body weak. My grip tightened on him as he pulled me onto his lap and stood, easily carrying me through the hall into a room, where I was sat gently on the bed. Never once had our lips stopped until I was fully rested on the blanket. Then he pulled back just enough for our noses to brush and eyes to focus on the others.

"You never answered me," he joked softly.

I had to giggle slightly as I ran my hand into his hair, reveling in the soft, silky strands until I finally said, "Of course you do Ro, you're a foot taller than me, out muscle me on every level, and you're like a papa bear. You protect _everyone_."

His gaze softened and I was pulled into another soul sucking kiss. His lips parted and I darted my tongue out to meet his, a whimper crawling from my throat as I took in his taste. Placing a small bite to my lower lip, he pulled away and trailed open mouthed kisses down my jaw until he found the pulse point on my neck. Suddenly his mouth latched on, painful and oh so pleasurable.

"Oh god Ro!" I whined.

Unable to control myself, I tugged on his hair and rutted my hips into his, enjoying the tell-tale sign of his arousal pressing into my thigh.

"Calm baby," he whispered as he released my skin with a pop.

I winced as the blood flowed in the bitten area and saw him grinning, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Mmm, you look beautiful with my mark on you," he purred, "I should mark you every where, make you exclusively mine."

The words caused a heady moan to pass my lips. I was definitely enticed by the thought. He grinned wickedly before it turned gentler. To my surprise, he cupped my cheek and pulled me into a soft kiss.

"Another night," he murmured.

"W-Why?" I whispered.

The response was simply a breath taking kiss. Mouths met at a languid pace while one giant hand ran down my body low enough to cup my ass and pull my flush against his now raging erection. As our lips parted so we could breathe, he said, "Because, I want to please you on another level."

One of my eyebrows lifted in confusion as he pulled back.

"You're one of my best friends Sam, and you're so incredibly beautiful it should be illegal, but in the times we've been together we've only fucked," he paused to give me a wicked smirk that sent my heart racing, "Which I've thoroughly enjoyed, but now I want to cherish this time. I wanna make love to you baby girl. I want to tease, touch, worship every part of you until you are begging me to stop and keep going at the same time."

Warm lips connected with my collar bone just in time for a knocking to start on the door. Our groans synchronize in the air, and I had to chuckle.

"Well Ro, apparently the fates do not agree with your plan," I teased quietly.

"Let me get rid of whoever it is, stay here," he demanded.

With a powerful kiss, he jumped up and shut the door mostly on his way out. I could barely hear his voice until he nearly yelled a name that made my blood boil.

"Get out of my house Galina, I will not ask nicely again!" Roman yelled.

I scrambled off the bed and to the door, peeking through the crack. Galina looked near tears as she clung to his waist, but Roman stayed stony faced as he pushed on her shoulders.

"I'm giving you to the count of three and then I am calling the police."

"I have a right to get my stuff Roman!" she snapped, then continued soothingly, "Just please, let's talk while I do."

"No."

He was steadfast in his decision as he plucked her off and made his way to the house phone, picking up the receiver just for her to squeal.

"I'm leaving! But I'll be back tomorrow! You better have it all ready Roman."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he threw back, waving his hand, "Go back to your little boy toy Galina, and while you're with that little boy, just remember how good you had it before him."

I almost- _almost_ \- felt bad when I saw Galina start crying, but then I remembered how much Roman cried over her, how she betrayed him not only in his own bed, but even after he threw her out and hid it. The door slammed, bringing me out of thoughts, and I saw Roman staring at it, hands clenching rhythmically.

"Ro?" I asked softly as I approached.

His body shook when my hand touched his back but he didn't draw away. That was a plus. I slid my arms around him and held him tight, kissing his back gently.

"It'll be okay eventually, I love you Roman, you deserve so much better," I murmured.

"Love you too Sammy," he murmured.

I released him as he turned and welcomed his soft kiss.

"Come on, let's just cuddle and nap or something okay? Or do you want me to cook something? Or-"

His finger rested on my lips as his other hand came up, caressing my cheek so soft I had to remind myself to breathe as I stared into his icy eyes.

"Just let me hold you," he said simply.

I nodded and let him pull me to the bed. Not ten minutes ago the fires were alive on that very spot, but now it was something even deeper than that. He needed comfort, and I was more than willing. Rather than holding him, he pulled me into his chest and I laid there listening to his heart beat, his hand playing with my hair, until I drifted off.


	10. Chapter 10

_To be totally and completely honest, this story is just a side story that plagued my mind and I wrote it simply to keep my creative work going. I do not have a certain direction I am going with it. It's pretty much just shameless drama and smut; The two things I write best. I hope you all enjoy whatever I throw in here haha!_

A/N: I promise the chapter after this is going to have smut! This is another smutless chapter but it's dramatic kinda and lovey dovey in ways.

As always, I own nothing here except my OC!

* * *

"Are you sure?" Roman asked softly.

I shrugged but nodded.

"I can't avoid her forever if her and Dean are becoming a thing," I replied.

The sting in my chest hurt just a bit more as I said that, but it was the sad truth. Dean and Renee were going on a third date. No matter how much Dean said she was materialistic and narcissistic, he kept wanting to see her; and yet at the same time we were still sleeping together. I was pretty sure she didn't know that. Most women would freak.

"And you're okay with that?" Roman asked, the disbelief clear on his face, "Baby girl, we all know you feel a lot for Dean."

Put on a brave face Sam. I took a deep breath and forced on a smile.

"I do, but I'm not going to hold him back if he likes her," I said.

"Fine, then come with me. Be my date Samantha."

My heart leaped as I blinked in confusion.

"What? Like, date-date?" I asked.

He nodded and the smile that stretched across his face had my heart pitter pattering. I licked my lips nervously and relaxed into a real smile, albeit a nervous one.

"You'd want to go on a date with me?" I questioned, just to be sure.

"Sam, you're my best friend, and I've had the privileged of having you in many ways, why would I _not_ want a date with you?" he asked.

As he cocked a brow, I had to grin.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. What should we wear?"

"It's pin up themed, so dressy 1940-ish," he said.

With a quick nod, I thought about my wardrobe and said, "I need to shop. I'll meet you guys at the club."

…

When I spotted my guys across the room, it took a moment to realize it was them. I'd seen them looking good in all forms, but never suits. And damn was it a good sight! All three wore pinstripe suits, but Seth's was gray while Roman and Dean's were black. Seth had a dark blue button up shirt, Dean a white, and Roman a black. Their pants were plain black slacks, but the outfits overall showcased every amazing aspect of the three. I couldn't hold in a grin when Roman's eyes widened as he saw me.

"Well damn baby girl," he grumbled.

I had to spin and give a coy smile before saying, "Look good?"

The dress was a bright, colorful and warm blue, fitted through from the sleeves to the waist where it came out in a swing skirt that flowed playfully, flattering my pear figure nicely. The neckline was sweetheart and I knew it definitely gave a good peek at my cleavage without being too distasteful.

"Good enough to eat," he said with a wink.

Heat rose to my cheeks as he grabbed my hand and I was pulled into a soft kiss.

"You do too," I murmured, "Clean up very nice Mr. Reigns."

"Mmm, I look like a pauper compared to you Sam," he assured me before relinquishing his hold on me.

"Wow," came from behind me.

I looked up and saw Seth basically ogling me. A grin crawled onto my face as Leighla nudged him; it looked rather painful if his face was any indication. He cleared his throat and a light blush came to his cheeks.

"You look nice Sam," he said finally.

"Fuck Sam, you trying to get groupies?" Dean rasped as arms came around my shoulders.

Blushing, I leaned into his hug and let him kiss my temple.

"Now Dean, you know that won't happen with me and Renee here," Leighla said with a devilish smirk.

Fucking bitch. My eyes rolled in annoyance but I didn't respond. I would not stoop to her level tonight.

"Speak of the devil," Dean mumbled as he pulled away, "Hey Renee."

A bundle of pink and blonde rushed past me and into his arms.

"Hey there Deany, you look so nice," Renee cooed.

It took all of my strength and resolve not to smack her. She was being incredibly childish, and it wasn't cute on her.

"Don't our guys look good Renee?" Leighla asked.

"Mm, very much so," Renee purred in agreement.

Both Seth and Dean looked as awkward as I felt. Thankfully Roman spoke then.

"Let's get our seats for the show shall we?" Roman asked.

I gave him a smile of appreciation as he led me to a table with a hand on my back. Surprisingly he even pulled my chair out, causing another blush to appear on my cheeks.

"Thanks Roman," I murmured.

He smirked as he sat and his arm draped around the chair as he leaned in.

"You're welcome Samantha, expect it for the entire night. We are in the 40's theme when men were chivalrous and spared no expense for the ladies so let's live it up."

His breath on my ear gave me shivers and I chewed on my lip, suddenly grateful I had decided not to wear lipstick because I felt I would do this a lot. Suddenly the lights went down and five women came to the stage, dressed in white dresses with red polka-dots in a style similar to mine as well as red elbow length gloves and red heels. It was very cute. Their dance was fun and whimsical, but throughout the entire show I could hear Renee and Leighla picking apart each dancer for their faults. When the dance was over, I shot each of them a glare but it went unnoticed.

"That was cute," I said finally.

"Sure if you like boring dances with funny looking women. Even _you_ could do better... maybe" Leighla said, muttering the last part so I could barely hear.

Renee snickered. God give me the strength not to kill these women. Roman's grip tightened on my arm and he pulled me closer so I rested on his chest. Closing my eyes I reveled in the feel and familiarity of his embrace, letting his ever strong patience refill mine.

"Better baby?" he asked softly.

I nodded and a small smile came to my face when his lips met the top of my head. The next dance was announced and a larger group of women dressed in sailor style bathing suits came on stage. The dance was done as if they were cleaning and toiling away on the ship but eventually degraded into a somewhat strip tease. I had to admit it was rather attractively done.

"If you ever take me to a strip club, make sure it's done tastefully like this," I said to Roman when the dance ended.

Apparently he was shocked because he choked on his beer. Seth looked at a loss for words and Dean just started laughing.

"Jesus Sam, way to give him a heart attack," Dean said teasingly.

Shrugging innocently, I looked up at Roman who's gaze was now heated and intense.

"Really now?" he asked.

I nodded and said, "I'm not so uptight that I can't tell when women are attractive."

"Okay, on that note, anyone need a refill?" Seth asked, looking awkward and maybe even nervous.

With the red tinge on his cheeks he looked almost innocent, and very cute. Derailing my thoughts from that track, I shook my glass towards him.

"Adios Motherfucker please," I said.

"Another Budweiser," Roman replied as he tilted his empty bottle.

Seth nodded and left with the blush still lingering on his cheeks.

"Hey, so why have I never heard about this before now?" Roman asked with a small huff, "Dean obviously knew."

"Yeah, well, he took me to my first strip club back in high school," I explained.

A grin quickly grew on my face as I saw Dean smirking.

"Yep, got drunk off your ass and tried to take our dancer home," Dean filled in, "She was flattered but apparently straight."

"Damn the luck."

Roman's eyes nearly popped out of his head but before he could speak, the lights went down again and signaled a new dance.

"Here, sorry, the line was long as fuck," Seth hissed.

Sliding the drinks before us, he lingered for a moment, and it was just long enough for his breath to creep across my neck.

"Thanks man," Roman said softly.

Seth ducked back into his seat as the music started and I began to turn towards the stage, but my thigh was gripped and my chair was tugged closer to Roman. His breath on my ear had my body shivering as I tried to focus on the dancers, both male and female now. Their moves were fluid and tinged with sexual tension.

"Seriously, how have I not heard about this curious side before?" Roman whispered.

My nails dug into my palms as his deep timbre created more stirrings in my body.

"Because I'm not exactly chasing skirts all the time, it's usually just a sexual thing when it does occur, and besides, breasts are amazing, nobody can resist the lure," I teased.

"Mmm, I agree with you there."

His lips burnt a hot trail down my neck. I had to grab onto something, and it just so happened to be his thigh. Groaning, he nipped hard onto my shoulder.

"Baby girl, watch that hand," he purred.

"Then don't tempt me," I replied lowly, turning to eye him.

God he was breath taking. His lips pulled back into a smile before he leaned back in close, our eyes meeting. Hazel battled gray before I relented and looked down to his lips, licking my own.

"Baby girl, just wait until I-"

"Roman?"

Are you fucking kidding me?! Roman sat up stiffly and I noticed everyone at our table turn to look at the speaker. I forced myself to look up at the evil queen herself, Galina. Of course she had to be looking cute and had the gal to look apologetic and shy.

"Can we talk?" she asked softly.

"We talked last night when you rudely barged into my home," he spoke icily.

"Please, I- I just need to explain."

"Go Ro."

Wait, did I just tell him that?

He eyed me closely before speaking, "You sure Sam?"

I nodded and swallowed the anger for the woman next to him. To my surprise, he pulled me into an intense kiss before rising and leaving me a puddle of need. The look on Galina's face was pure shock and jealousy as he turned to her.

"Let's talk by the bar, I think I'm going to need a few more drinks during this bullshit," he muttered, walking off.

She sent me a glare before turning and following him like a puppy. Snorting I adverted my eyes from them back to the dancers.

"You okay?" I heard.

Unsure of who had spoke, I looked up to see Seth watching me closely.

"Hmm? Yeah, just not utterly thrilled that the cheating scum is here," I threw out with an eye roll, "Hopefully she doesn't tempt her way back in because if she does, and she hurts him again, I'll ensure she doesn't do it for a third time."

"I'll hold her for you," Dean joked.

A small grin twitched onto my face as I said, "Deal, no one hurts my boys and gets away with it."

I managed to catch the tail end of a look between Renee and Leighla and had to force myself to be quiet and not scream that I meant it for them too. At least they seemed to understand something on their own for once.

...

The car was quiet as I drew my knees up and placed my feet on the dash. As soon as they had finished talking, Roman had wanted to leave and, even though I had walked to the club, I left with him. It obviously hadn't gone well. He was tense and grabbing the steering wheel so hard I thought it would break, but I didn't want to bother him, knowing he'd speak on his own time.

"I don't want to go back to the house," I finally said to break the ice.

"Where do you want to go?" he replied.

"Take me to a strip club?" I asked.

It took no time at all for it to register when I said and he whipped his head over, looking almost disbelieving.

"You serious?" he asked.

I nodded and drummed my fingers on my knees.

"We need to relax with all this bullshit going on, what better way than with alcohol and mostly naked chicks?" I teased.

Some of the tension seemed to flow out of him as his shoulders dropped.

"Why haven't I spent the last four years with you?" he asked.

"You have, just not romantically or sexually. I was just telling Seth a while ago that you, Dean and him were like all the men I need because you each embody what I want in a different way. I have Seth as my live in partner and we are both interested in the nerdy sci-fi stuff. Dean of course is the partner I can do random shit with, chill out and just be lazy or go make trouble. The best way I've ever been able to describe you, before this, was that you're the heart of you three. You always comfort me and everyone else too, but you don't sugar coat it and are completely realistic. You're the protector and lover and make me feel safe just being by me. Together you three are the perfect man and even apart as long as I have all three of you in some way I'm content," I explained.

I looked up when he didn't reply and saw him staring at me with an intensity that made my heart pound.

"Rome?" I asked softly.

"Who ever you end up marrying is going to be one lucky bastard," he murmured.

A blush crossed my face and I looked away self-consciously, taking a second to realize we had stopped before I talked.

"Why?"

"You are so beautiful and so damn passionate. I've never seen someone look so amorous when speaking about another person," he explained.

"Ah, well, yeah... I guess that's just because I'm putting for the emotion I feel for you guys," I muttered, looking up to notice we were at the strip club, "We going in?"

"Yeah, sure."

Escaping the suffocating atmosphere, I slid from the car. Believe me, I was happy to hear Roman speak like that, but it killed me because I knew I'd never end up with one of those three. They deserved someone much better, who could give more than I could.

"Come on baby girl."

Linking my arm in his, I allowed him to pull me in to the club.


	11. Chapter 11

_To be totally and completely honest, this story is just a side story that plagued my mind and I wrote it simply to keep my creative work going. I do not have a certain direction I am going with it. It's pretty much just shameless drama and smut; The two things I write best. I hope you all enjoy whatever I throw in here haha!_

A/N: SMUT finally lol. I feel like I was going through a withdraw! Anyway, also... prettty big things happen.

As always, I own nothing here except my OC!

* * *

"Oh fuck!"

Although how I met the door was rough, his lips were gentle along the back of my neck.

"A little turned on there babe?" I managed to tease.

He growled and his rock hard bulge was pressed against my ass insistently.

"What the fuck do you think Sam?"

"Mmm, I think it might not be a good idea taking you to strip clubs anymore lest you attack a dancer," I said jokingly.

A chuckle died in my throat, quickly replaced by a moan when his hands came up to cup my breasts. Fingers pinched tightly on my aching nubs, he whispered, "That whole damn time all I could think about was you baby girl. Imagining how good you'd look in one of those thongs dancing just for me, this plump ass grinding on my dick."

To punctuate his words he rutted against my bottom. I bit my lip to quiet my moan. I knew Seth and Leighla had gotten home before us and I didn't wanna hear her bitching at us about ruining her beauty sleep.

"Maybe I'll have to try sometime."

"Fuuuck," he groaned.

His nose ran along my cheek as I turned and captured his lips in a sloppy kiss. We were both pretty drunk, maybe I was more so than him, and it was obvious in our movements as he led me to the bed. On a whim, I shoved him down and worked quickly on his belt, but failed terribly.

"What are you doing baby?" he asked, a smirk adorning his lips.

I shot him a glare and said, "If you want your dick sucked, you'd best help me."

His stony eyes flickered as he did as I said. It took a little work but with both our fumbling we managed to get him completely undressed and me down to my black bra and cheeky style underwear. As I unhooked and dropped my bra, I climbed onto his legs and eyed his thick cock.

"Never could get tired of this," I sighed before taking him in my mouth.

"Shit Sam," he groaned.

His strong hand came to my locks and easily gathered them all and pulled them back.

"Your lips look so damn good around my dick baby girl," he muttered lowly.

Spurred on by his words, I dipped farther until he was uncomfortably pressed against my throat. A low, husky moan was my reward as I hollowed my cheeks and sucked down his salty fluids, groaning at the taste. Suddenly I was pulled back by my hair, causing a yelp to slip from my mouth before he led me up farther over him as he sat up.

"Don't wanna cum in your mouth baby, well, maybe after I fuck you," he said, a grin slipping smugly on his face.

I nearly came just at the thought. His fingers slid into my lacy underwear and pulled them down, helping me out of them.

"Better keep that promise," I teased, settling over his hips.

"Mmmm, I made no promise. Your pussy might just do me in."

Biting my lip I wiggled my hips and gasped sharply as his hardness invaded my warmth. A growl came from his parted lips as he gripped my ass and pulled down hard.

"Fuck Ro!"

"Shit yeah baby," he panted, "Bounce on my cock until you cum Sam. Wanna hear you scream."  
My nails were surely hurting him as I held onto his arms but he made no complaint, instead burying his face in my neck with a moan. Our hips met with fervor and created a rhythmic slapping in the air. There was almost nothing better in this world than this. His hands guided my hips onto his cock as he filled me so deliciously I wanted to cry. His skin was soft beneath my hands as I glided up his arms to his neck and pulled him into a furious kiss as the fire began to take over my body. My lips tingled, nearly numb from the intense meeting as his finger held tight enough to bruise.

"You're almost there aren't you Samantha? You gonna cum for me? Cum all over my cock baby?"

I tried to reply but he thrust up and that was all she wrote.

"Oh my god Roman! Fuck yes, oh- ah!"

His teeth made claim into my shoulder and I instinctively pulled him closer, reveling in the painful pleasure.

"Cum Ro, cum in me baby," I practically begged.

"You want my cum in you?" he panted against my skin.

Shivering in delight I nodded frantically.

"Please yes! I need it."

Furiously snapping his hips into a virtually torturous pace, he brought me another blinding climax as I screamed his name. My own name came out a growl as he pinned my body against his own hot sweaty one as his cock twitched in my cunt. Taking a moment to catch my breath, I collapsed against him. A warm feeling spread through my heart as he held me close, kissing my shoulder gently. Suddenly there was a low moan and a thud.

"Wha-? What was that?" I muttered, confused.

Hopping off Roman's lap and grabbing a throw blanket from my computer chair, I stumbled to the door, trying to ignore the burning my legs begging me to sit down as I wrapped myself. I threw open the door and stared in surprise, trying to avoid the oh so tempting sight of his cock hanging out, he obviously having just came if his breathing and the fluids were any indication.

"Uh... er, Seth?" I murmured.

"Seth?" Roman asked, clearing as confused as I was.

I knelt down and out of nowhere was yanked into a fiery kiss. Oh my god... OH MY GOD! Seth was kissing me! A whimper escaped my lips as I kissed him back hard. I met his mouth kiss for kiss eagerly. When we finally parted for air, I gawked at him, probably looking almost owlish from how wide my eyes were.

"Well then," Roman said, his tone amused.

"I- Wh-"

"I've wanted to do that for weeks now," Seth said, "It's fucked up isn't it?"

He dropped his head back and I winced as it hit the wall, quickly reaching behind to cushion his skull with my hand.

"What is?" I asked softly.

With a snort, he looked over, his eyes wavering slightly with obvious inebriation.

"I had Leighla, who is supposed to be the light in my life, and yet I can't get you out of my head. But it's more than you just being my best friend Sam. You are so incredibly beautiful and smart and funny, but I was able to hold it all back. Convince myself it was just a crush; That you deserved more than I could ever give, more than Dean could. And then that asshole had to make that dumb ass remark and I fucking slipped up. Not only was I thinking about you, but I said your name. Rookie fucking mistake if there ever was one. And now I'm consumed with all this need... the need to touch you, kiss you, the need to hold you, the need to steal you from everyone else... no offense Roman."

"None taken, I understand it well."

A small blush covered my face as I looked up at him and he winked. Damn him for being so glorious, especially naked. Speaking of which, I looked at my own considerably undressed state then heard Seth groan. He must have noticed too.

"Now I look like a complete fool, spewing this shit with my dick out and you there looking so damn delectable and well fucked."

As he spoke, I had to sneak a glance at his softening cock. Not even fully hard it was pretty damn big.

"You're not a fool," I finally whispered.

My emotions were so confused at the moment from alcohol and sex and now this; I had no clue what to do.

"I am. You've already got whatever it is with Rome and Dean, and I'm making a fool of myself. God I'm a fucking idiot. Why didn't I pay attention sooner?"

Heart aching, I leaned in and pushed his chin up gently, meeting his watery brown eyes.

"Seth," I murmured, unsure exactly what to say.

What if this was just the alcohol talking?

"God you're so beautiful Sammy."

My heart pounded almost painfully and I reacted without thinking, kissing him gently. Lifting my other hand, I pressed it to his other cheek, rubbing my thumbs along his skin and enjoying the slight scratch of his facial hair. Pulling back, I pressed my forehead to his.

"Seth, you're only an idiot for not realizing how damn much I love you."

Pulse drumming in my ears, I waited for a response. It was out. I admitted it.

"I know, you love us three and-"

"No you fucking dolt, I've loved you for so long. So fucking long. I've spent ten years dreaming of being able to kiss you, dreaming of how I could ever tell you but I was a coward. I'm in love with you Seth Rollins."

His eyes widened and I bit my lip knowing this next part might hurt him, and myself.

"The problem is... I don't think it's just you that my feelings are this deep for."

Roman's breath hitched slightly and I shut my eyes in fear. Would he reject me? The thought I could ever have one, let alone all three, was crazy but I couldn't let anything go farther without letting them know where I stood.

"I can live being your best friend if nothing else, but I love you three equally. I thought something like that would be impossible but I do. I'm just so scared you guys will walk away now."

Shuffling was heard behind me and I wilted. He was going to leave.

"It's okay Sam," Seth whispered, "I love you too."

My breath came in shakily as I nodded. I just didn't want to lose any of them. Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist as Roman's broad chest leaned into my back.

"Baby girl, I'm not going anywhere," Roman murmured, "You know I love you, although like Seth here it's just a newer revelation on how deep it goes."

Before I realized it was happening, tears dripped down my cheeks.

"I- I don't even know what to feel right now," I admitted quietly.

"It's fine baby," Roman cooed.

My hair was pushed behind my ear as lips met mine carefully.

"We can delve deeper in the morning, it's late," I murmured.

As I opened my eyes I saw Seth nodding. Roman moved away and I stood, clutching the blanket to my body as I realized just how cool it was in the hall.

"See you in the morning?" Seth asked, looking uncertain and embarrassed as he did up his pants.

Hesitating I turned to Roman and pulled him down close, leaning into his ear.

"Care to share the bed again?" I whispered.

"It's your bed baby girl," he said with a smile, "I have no issues with it."

I spun around and put my hand out in a silent offer. Seth's eyes widened slightly before he took my offer and I pulled him in. Slipping into a t-shirt and shorts, I slid into bed and watched in amusement as Roman dressed in his boxers and Seth warily undressed to his. Within moments I was pulled into the solid warmth that was Roman. I couldn't resist snuggling into his chest with a sigh, relishing in the warmth. It was silent for a second before I felt Seth get in behind me. A frown crossed my lips when his body didn't even touch mine, but I tried to ignore it.

"Man, just get over here."

"Huh?" Seth asked.

"Get over here, be a big spoon," Roman replied.

I giggled and leaned up, pecking his lips softly before the second warm body pressed into my back. Groaning I melted into his embrace.

"This isn't weird?" Seth asked.

"No," I assured him.

"I've been in her at the same time as Dean so this is nothing," Roman said casually.

With burning cheeks I muttered, "Thanks Ro."

"Mm, night baby girl."

Surrounded in warmth and the wonderful scent of them, I passed out quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

Wringing some of the water from my hair, I stared blankly at the wall. Despite the headache I had I was feeling better than I had in a while. Waking up between two men who put off heat like no other and held me like I was precious was a feeling I had only experienced once, with Ro and Dean. Getting out of bed to get ready for work was really damn hard but I knew I couldn't afford to lose my job. After showering I dressed in a black scoop neck three quarter sleeve shirt and my newer pair of flare jeans and red flats. Grabbing my purse, I headed into the kitchen but froze as I saw Seth and Roman, heads together, whispering about something.

"Er, should I ask?" I joked, finally entering the kitchen warily.

"Hey baby girl," Roman rumbled, lifting from his seat.

I lifted my eyebrows as he followed me to the fridge.

"Yes Rome?" I asked cautiously.

Heat crossed my cheeks lightly as he grabbed both of my hands, bringing them to his lips and kissing them tenderly.

"You remember everything about last night right?" he asked.

Ah, He was curious about that, almost seemed nervous. But why?

"Of course I do, why?" I replied.

"You were serious about it all?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you two that?" I questioned, throwing Seth a pointed look.

His cheeks flushed but he rose and Roman slid to the side just a bit. My heart raced and I couldn't stop myself from biting my lip as Seth came up close, his hand cupping my cheek. Shit, be cool Sam. This is still the same Seth you've known for ten years... except he's now admitted he feels something for you too. Oh god, gotta calm my breathing.

"Look, I can see why you question what I said, seeing as I was pretty drunk, but I was dead serious Sam," he said softly.

Brown soulful eyes met my gaze as my own hazel eyes flickered up.

"A-Are you sure? What-What about Leighla?" I stammered.

His eyes narrowed as he breathed in slowly before brushing his lips across mine. Fuck that was an incredible feeling.

"I ended that last night."

Wait, what?

"You mean more to me Sam," he murmured.

Did he really just say that?

"Oh fuck," I whispered in relief and excitement.  
Without warning, I launched myself forward and kissed him with as much emotion as I could muster. I wanted transfer to him just how incredible that statement made me feel.

"Okay Sam, let the man breathe," Roman teased.

Strong arms wrapped my waist and pulled me away as I regretfully broke apart from Seth.

"Sorry."

"So how does this thing work? I mean, it's not exactly a situation I've ever encountered," Seth said, rubbing the back of his neck, obviously nervous.

Nibbling on my lip, I admitted softly, "I did a little research, just to ensure myself I wasn't nuts, and I think it could help if we looked at it maybe?"

"What time do you get off?" Roman asked.

"Seven," I said, turning to wrap around him and hug him tightly, "Pick me up?"

"Sure thing baby girl."

The kiss he placed on me had my fingers curling into the back of his shirt and pulling him closer.

"Will the jealousy ever subside?" Seth asked awkwardly with a cough.

Roman chuckled as he pulled back and I nipped his jaw line before turning and smiling at Seth.

"A little jealousy is good in some cases, as long as we can work it out. But you don't have to be jealous," I said, "I know this is all new, it is for me too, but it would mean the world to me if we could make this all work."

Warm fingers ran over my hands and pulled me close enough for his minty breath to fan across my face. It took all of my strength not to pull him into another kiss. Now that I could, I needed it almost like oxygen. I settled for giving him a cheeky smile.

"Feel like giving me a ride to work?"

"Yeah, of course," he said, "Let me go get my shoes on."

As he took off, I eyed his body hungrily. It wasn't taboo now. I could ogle that beautiful ass all I wanted. Suddenly I was jerked back and a whimper left my lips as I felt Roman's giant cock pressed into my ass.

"After work, you're riding me," he muttered.

Moaning softly, I shuddered and pressed into his embrace and turned to capture his lips.

"Look forward to it baby," I murmured.

…

The tapping of my pen on the desk was loud in the quiet room because we were dead slow. Only two new signers and a few stragglers coming to pay their loan dues and that was it. I groaned and dropped my head on my hands when another person walked straight by without a single glance in the window.

"I feel you hun," Clarissa sighed.

Grumbling a reply that even I couldn't unscramble, I allowed my eyes to close as I thought about the ride here.

.

 _The music was softly playing a rock song as I stared out through the window. I kept battling my inner thoughts. Should I hold his hand, kiss him? Would he really be okay with it?_

" _Sam, your thoughts are screaming at me some foreign language I can't decipher, but I know they're there bugging you," Seth said with a small chuckle._

 _Blushing, I grinned as I realized I was caught and said, "I was just debating on what I can and can't do and where exactly we stand."_

" _Well I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to a kiss," he replied smoothly, tossing a wink before returning his gaze to the road._

 _Empowered by his words, I lifted and leaned in, pressing my lips to his cheek. Quickly, almost too much so if we weren't driving, he turned and kissed me softly. Doing a happy snoopy dance in my mind, I snuggled into his arm and took a second to really truly take in the reality that this was happening. I felt like a stupid high school kid again, with my first crush ever._

" _You're thinking again," he said, "I can see the smoke."_

" _Dick face!" I snapped, putting on an affronted face, "If that's your attempt at getting in my pants, you're missing the mark sorely."_

 _When he grinned ear-to-ear, I couldn't stop my responding smile. He was just too beautiful. Sadly at that moment we arrived at the curb by my job._

" _If you must know, I was fan girling over how crazy this is and how happy I am. Now, have a good day Mr. Rollins!"_

 _With a playful raspberry, I hopped from the car and smiled as his eyes followed me inside, clearly obvious he was doing so by his reflection. As I pulled the door open I heard him whistle. I cocked my head as I looked at him, confused by the shit eating grin on his face._

" _Love you Sam," he called._

 _Heat covering my cheeks, I replied, "Love you too asshole."_

" _What. The. Fuck?! I thought he was taken?!" Clarissa yelled once the door shut behind me._

.  
"Why don't you get out of here early?" Clarissa offered suddenly.

Furrowing my brows I looked at the time on my computer.

"You sure? I only have an hour left."

"We're not going to get jam packed in an hour Samantha, take the offer," she said with a small smile, "Go home to the cutie of yours."

Chuckling, I said, "Thank you."

"Meh, no big, girl. A man like that needs to be celebrated."

How right she was. I clocked out and gathered up my stuff before calling Roman and pinning the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"What's up baby girl?" his deep voice boomed over the phone.

"Come get me please? Boss let me off early," I said with a chuckle as I adjusted my bags, "Told me, and I might misquote, to go celebrate my man, meaning Seth."

"Well I get you first," Roman retorted.

Smirking, I leaned against the wall and said, "Of course Ro."

"Just got in the car, be there in a few."

"Okay, see you soon."

True to his word, he was there in about three minutes. When I slid in, I was pulled into a gentle kiss. Our lips met softly a few times before he let go of me and I eyed him hungrily.

"That was a wonderful hello," I murmured.

"There more to it when we get to your place," he assured me with a wink.

My heart beat erratically as I thought in depth about it and I couldn't contain myself.

"Whoa Sam," he said laughingly.

Pouting I asked coyly, "What?"

My hand tightened slightly on his thick cock as I rubbed the outline as best as I could through pants. His breath came out lowly as he adjusted.

"Not fair baby," he bit out when I pulled back.

"Turn about is fair play Ro," I replied.

He snorted and said, "I only kissed you."

I rolled my eyes and jerked his hand into my lap, catching his attention rapidly.

"You make me wet as fuck just kissing me," I muttered, leaning back and helping him slip his hand into my pants.

A whine escaped as me his fingers eagerly found my clit. Gasping, I clutched his arm and lifted my hips to his touch. I almost glared at him when he withdrew his hand but stopped short when he made a show of licking his fingers. Shudders tore up my spine as he moaned.

"You're so delicious baby," he murmured, smirking.

"Fucking tease," I snapped, playfully glaring, planning revenge once home.

…

"Fuck Ro, don't stop! P-Please!" I cried.

Arching back into his thrusts, I felt him drive deeper, almost painfully. We both hissed at the sensation as I clenched in reaction.

"You close baby?"

I nodded with a whimper. A hand wound into my hair and yanked me up only on my knees until I was leaned against his chest, held to him by an arm around my waist. Sensations of a new kind went rampant through my body as I clawed at him.

"Oh my god, oh my god- u-ugh!"

"That's it baby girl, you feel so good," he purred into my ear as his fingers came to my clit.

"Mmmm, Roman!"

"Oooh yeah, you like this dick Sam?"

A blush flushed cross my face at his talk but it drove me wild to hear it.

"Y-Yes, love your big cock Ro!" I cried.

He groaned and his arm tightened painfully across my belly, holding me into place as his thrusts grew in pace and roughness until I felt like I was getting tumbled around in an orgasmic quake. His growl sounded as I broke and his warm cum flooded my body, causing a whole new level of bliss. With a sigh, he gently lowered my sore body to the bed and flopped next to me, pulling me against him, kissing along my shoulder. I happily snuggled into his body, just as my phone rang.

"You fucking kidding?" I groaned.

Reaching over, I fumbled for the cell until I found it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Dean asked gruffly.

"Uh, in my bed," I replied, "What's up?"

There was a silence then he chuckled.

"Is Roman there?" he questioned.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked, looking back at said man with an amused smile.

"You sound like you just got fucked so I assumed, anyway, can I come over? Gotta talk to you about something."

"Yeah, we'll be here. Seth should be home soon too so I'll order pizza. Meat lovers like usual?" I offered.

"You know me so well Sam. See you soon."

"Bye," I said, hanging up, then groaning, "Dean is coming over, I suppose we should be semi dressed at least."

"Mmm, should, but I like the thought of you being naked much more."

With a giggle, I shoved him back as I rose and grabbed out a black T-shirt style dress and black lace underwear, dressing quickly just in time to hear the front door shut. I made it to the bedroom door with Roman close behind right as Dean pulled it open.

"Is Seth here? We have an issue," he said gravely.

Worry flooded my body instantly.

"What's wrong with Seth? Is he okay?!" I questioned quickly, unable to keep the panic from my voice.

Dean rolled his eyes and shoved me back into the room, shutting the door quickly.

"I assume he's fine, but fucking Leighla came to my house demanding I fuck her!"

Whoa.

"What?! I'll fucking smack a bitch!" I snapped.

Roman's hands came to lie on my shoulders and I resisted jerking away, instead I clenched my fists and bit my lip hard.

"Do you guys know why? She was saying something about he left her," Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair while he went to plop on the bed.

"Yeah, he- um, left her last night," I muttered, "That doesn't give her any right to try to screw you in retaliation!"

Dean scoffed.

"Like I'd do it anyway. I wouldn't betray Seth, especially with that crazy bitch,"

I had to smile at that, and looked over to see Roman doing the same. Suddenly there was a door slamming.

"Sammy, you here?!" Seth yelled.

"I wonder if he found out," Dean muttered as I went to my door.

When I came out, I saw Seth pulling his jacket off.

"What's going on Seth?" I asked.

"Fucking Leighla had the nerve to show up at the office and make a scene. Got carted off by the cops for refusing to leave private property," he sighed, shaking his head as he hung his jacket, "If she can't calm down, she's gonna get a restraining order."

Frowning, I tapped my fingers over my arms, wanting to hug him but still uncomfortable with what limits there were. Then I realized I'd hugged him for years. I wrapped him in a tight embrace as he babbled, and effectively stopped his words. As I held him, his arms came around my back and his face rested on top my head.

"Thanks Sam."

"Welcome Sethie," I said with a small chuckle.

I felt him deflate as he sighed. Confusion filled me as he pushed me back gently, but it was washed away when I was brought into a soft kiss. Restraining myself, I settled for cupping his face and brushing my lips against his gently. Butterflies stormed my stomach as he pulled our bodies flush. A moan escaped before I could stop it when he placed a bite on my lower lip.

"All worth it," he breathed.

Eyebrows furrowing, I stared at him, confused, until he spoke again.

"Any craziness she brings is worth having you moan like _that_ for me," he explained huskily, "Not just hearing it through the wall."

My smile grew as my cheeks turned red and I walked my fingers up his arm.

"Well I'm definitely looking forward to hearing you moan for me too Seth," I teased, winking.

His face reddened but suddenly he kissed me harder, picking me up and moving so I was between him and the wall. It was surreal as my back met the wall. His tongue moving between my lips brought me back and I eagerly returned his kiss.

"O-Oh fuck Seth," I whimpered as his hips rocked into mine.

I could hear his breath hitch before he groaned and kissed down to my neck, biting hard enough to hurt. I gripped his arms as he sucked and nibbled. God did that ever feel good. His tongue and teeth worked magic as his beard scraped my skin enticingly. Jumping, my nails dug into his arms as he sucked harder and pulled back, leaving a resounding pop in the air. I rutted against him and relished in the rush of pleasure to my core.

"Hey Seth, I- What the fuck?!"

Seth groaned and his head dropped to my shoulder.

"Fucking impeccable timing Ambrose," Seth grumbled.

I couldn't stop a snicker and placed my lips to his temple gently.

"We live here together Seth, we have time," I murmured.

He sighed and set me down carefully before placing another kiss on my lips.

"What's going on Dean?" Seth asked.

Dean only stared back and forth between us.

"Can someone explain what the fuck is going on?!" Dean snapped.

Seth's face reflected my disarray as we both stared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Roman's in there, still shirtless I might add, and you're out here getting all cozy with him while his ex-bitch is going on a fucking rampage. Seriously. What. The. _Fuck_?!"

"Chill Dean," Roman rumbled, clapping a hand on the smaller man's shoulder and flashing a smile, "We're working on this- What's it called Sam?"

"Polyamory," I replied.

"Yeah, this polyamorous type relationship," Roman finished.

Dean looked like he tasted something gross as he wrinkled his nose cutely.

"The fuck is that?"

"Essentially multiple partners," I explained, "Roman, Seth, and I would be in a relationship all at the same time."

It seemed to take a second for the information to sink in, but suddenly his face fell. I wasn't sure why he all of a sudden looked sad, but it hurt me to see it.

"What?" I asked.

"S'nothing, glad to see you finally wised up there Rollins."

"The hell? Did everyone know but me?!" Seth snapped, cheeks reddening.

"Sorry dude, but yeah," Roman said with a chuckle, "It was clear to everyone, even Leighla, that Sammy loved you."

"Pretty much probably the only reason she hated me," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

With a huff, I moved over and fell back onto the couch, turning to see Dean staring at the floor. My eyes locked with Roman's and I tilted my head towards Dean, questioningly. Roman shrugged.

"So, what do we do about little miss skank?" Dean asked suddenly, head popping up with a smirk.

It was obviously forced, which nailed another pang into my heart.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"Your ex bitch came to my house begging me to fuck her for revenge. In her exact words, 'It would kill Seth to hear I slept with someone like you'."

"Fucking bitch," I muttered, "What does that even mean? Someone like you?"

"No clue," Dean said, shrugging, "So Seth, should I just send her packing or get some over due revenge?"

Seth sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks, muttering as he leaned onto the wall.

"If she tries it again, just send her away."

"Not like you can do much since she's friends with Renee," I added, "It could get misconstrued really easily."

He lifted a brow and made a disgruntled noise.

"You order the pizza yet?" Dean asked.

I shook my head no and watched him waltz into the kitchen, yelling back that he was going to order it.

"Anyone else notice he's acting strange...er?" I murmured, watching the doorway in case he came back.

"Yeah, not sure what's up," Roman said, "Don't worry. I'll have him over for beer and get it out of him that way."

"Good idea."


End file.
